A Love Like This
by Twinflaming
Summary: Set at 3x1. Elena finally admits to what she feels, a life with Damon she had always longed for. Will their journey erupt into a whirlwind of love, passion and adventure? She knows anything is possible. Will Damon consider the ultimate act of selflessness? Only later to find he regret's his choices? What does it mean for Damon and Elena, will true love prevail against the odds?
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up to the sounds of light rain falling on the roof, she rolled over & glanced at her alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.

The red glaring numbers flashed back at her telling her it was 5am. Elena sighed, she had such an awful night's sleep tossing and turning. How was she ever going to get through today when she felt like this? She tossed the bed covers off and padded quietly over to the window to draw the curtains open.

She looked out at the dark gloomy clouds overhead, with her head resting on the glass pane, her eyes welling up she felt the tears drop down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Elena quickly glanced over her appearance in the mirror, the dark shadows under her eyes were concealed, a dash of pink lip gloss on her lips and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She saw no visible signs anything was amiss and closed the door silently behind her.<p>

She was due to meet Bonnie her short dark haired friend, who also happened to be a witch and Caroline, a blond vampire. They are her two best friends, since forever it felt like. They had known each other since they were five, with their friendships remaining as strong as ever, Elena was lucky to have them in her life.

She was on her way to the Grill to catch up with them for lunch. As she walked down one of the tree lined streets she knew so well, her mind drifted to the events that led her to her current predicament.

Just a few months ago, life was as good as she had felt in a long time. She had a boyfriend she was crazy over, great friends and her brother was on the straight and narrow.

Then things took a turn for the worst, Damon was bitten by a werewolf and death was knocking on his door. Stefan being the brother he is put his life on the line to save him. That meant pretty much selling his soul to the devil, Klaus.

Stefan left Mystic Falls with Klaus, and hasn't been seen since. She had tried to get on with her life, but the darkness was sometimes overwhelming.

She broke out of her reverie, noting she was standing out the front of the familiar building. Walking through the doors she could smell the freshly brewed coffee, and baking bread. The Grill was busy at this time of day, she looked around seeing they were already seated in a booth near the window. She gave them a wave and approached the table.

Bonnie raced up giving Elena a huge hug, "Happy 18th Birthday." Elena smiled as she sat down.

Caroline reached over the table and squeezed her hand, "So birthday girl, what have you been up to?".

"Hey guys, thanks. I woke up early today, you know went for a run, then showered and here I am. I'm happy to be spending time with my two bestest friends."

Caroline's penetrating eyes narrowed and said "We will always be here for you Elena, how are you really?".

Elena looked out the clear glass window, her mind drifting off to that dark place. It was interrupted by Caroline's chatter. She glanced back at the blonde who was seated across from her, she and Bonnie were exchanging looks. Bonnie said "We know it's been a rough time for you. This summer, with Stefan being gone. We want you to have a good time today that's all."

Caroline excitedly said "Exactly and that is why I have arranged for the biggest and best party to be held at the Salvatore Mansion tonight. You only turn 18 once, let's do it in style."

Elena groaned, "A party, seriously Caroline? I'm not in the mood, can't you just cancel the whole thing?".

"What? No way. It's planned and ready to go. You will be there Elena. I even got permission from Damon to have it at his place. He is never one to turn down a party."

Elena's hairs on her neck prickled when she heard the mention of Damon's name. Oh he had been her rock ever since Stefan left. If it wasn't for his support she doubted she could have made it through. He was always so positive and looking for ways to bring Stefan home. She knew he missed his brother just as she did.

She smiled, "Damon likes to party anyway, now he can drink even more bourbon and have a room full of woman willing to donate their blood to him." She didn't know why that last part bothered her so much, the thought of all those woman who would find him so appealing she grimaced.

Carolines face frowned, "Damon can do what he wants, as long as he doesn't kill anyone. I plan on getting very drunk tonight. Let's make a pact, the three of us stick together."

Bonnie lifted her water glass saluting the air saying, "Count me in."

They both looked at Elena, she rolled her eyes, "Do I have a choice?".

* * *

><p>Elena stood in Stefan's room, the light reflecting back on her appearance in the mirror. The short blue dress was perfect for a summer's night, the colour suited her skin tone and dark hair which she had curled hanging just below her waist.<p>

Placing an earring in she suddenly smiled, there stood Damon lounging in the doorway. He was wearing his trademark black shirt and dark tight fitting pants. Did he always have to look so impeccably dressed, and so darn handsome? She gulped feeling her pulse begin to quicken.

Those blue eyes were staring back at her, he looked her over lingering on her long bare legs, travelling up slowly over her waist and chest. She felt exposed becoming light headed. Finally his eyes met hers again, there was something in that look, that made her feel alive.

He gave her a lazy smile and drawled, "Hello Elena."

She spun around so she were facing him, "Damon hey, thanks for letting Caroline arrange the party." She glanced over him, "You managed to scrub up alright."

He patted himself down, "Who me? In these old rags?."

Elena laughed, "Ok you look terrible then."

"You on the other hand look absolutely beautiful Elena." As he strode over to her closing the distance between them, her heart racing at his closeness. He leant forward his eyes never leaving hers, she stood hypnotized as he slowly reached down and took her hand. She felt that spark which always seemed to ignite whenever they were around each other. Damon leant closer and placed a soft kiss on her hand, "Happy Birthday princess." Elena gulped, her heart beating out of control.

"Damon." she said, he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shush Elena. Let me speak." His eyes still locked with hers, "I know these past weeks have been hard on you, it's taken a toll. I know how much you wanted Stefan to be here with you at an important time in your life. I'm sorry that he isn't. But above anything I want this day to be about you. I got you a present."

She finally found her voice, "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Oh I think you would want this", as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver jewellery box.

"Damon" she gasped, as her mind raced with the possibilities of what lay within.

"Don't worry it's not what you are thinking", he said seeing her surprise. "Open it."

Her fingers trembling she opened the box, there lay her vervain necklace she thought she would never see again. The one thing that gave her hope for Stefan and herself, her eyes started to tear up she was overcome with emotion. "How, Damon? I thought this was gone forever."

He grinned, "You know me, Mr Dependable."

Elena looked at him in wonder, "Thank you, I mean it for everything." She turned slightly gesturing, "Do you mind?" He took the necklace from the box, gently placing it over her neck his fingers tingling her skin as he clasped it shut. Her eyes clouded over, confusion swept over her as she quickly looked at the floor hoping he wouldn't notice.

He could tell something was wrong, humouring her he said, "What it doesn't match your outfit?".

She gave him a faint smile, moving towards him "Damon, I..." but couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

He looked away, "Elena, I understand. It's always going to be Stefan."

"No, it's time you listened", his eyes met hers again. "You know this means a lot to me, what it represents. You are so selfless, knowing it may hurt you but you do it anyway. I don't know what I would have done if weren't for you." She croaked up, why was she being so emotional?

Damon gently placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up, "I would do anything for you, and I mean anything." His lips were mere inches from hers. Elena stood there mesmerized, as though time was still, her heart ticking away. She could smell bourbon on his breath, the cologne he was wearing. Elena licked her dry lips, she knew she wanted him to kiss her.

Breathing heavily he sighed, dropping his hand saying, "Now is not the right time. Your friend's are waiting, common we have a party to go to."

Elena snapped back to reality, she nodded her head. "Damon, we need to talk about this sooner or later,"glancing at him to see his reaction.

His face was devoid of any emotion. "We will, but for now let's go and have some fun," whilst escorting her from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entering the parlour, she took in the scene in front of her. There were dozens of happy 18th balloons floating along the top of the ceiling, birthday banners draped over the walls, and music blaring from the DJ box. There were waves of young people dancing and swaying in time with the beats. She spotted Caroline and Bonnie right in the midst of it. She looked at Damon saying, "I'm going to go catch up with them."

"By all means, I'm getting myself a drink", he said walking off in the opposite direction.

She made her way over to her friends, giving them a hug.

"Isn't this party amazing?" Bonnie asked her.

She looked around again watching as some of the boys were downing beer jugs in one sitting, "It sure is, Caroline you have out done yourself."

Caroline beamed, "This is going to be best party ever. Now let's get you a drink, I say vodka shots" turning away towards the alcohol table.

She stood with Bonnie, who she could tell had already had one to few many, "Bonnie Bennett are you drunk?"

Bonnie looked at her opening her eyes wide, "Not at all, I can handle myself."

Elena chuckled, "Ok if you say so, it's going to be an interesting night."

"You look gorgeous Elena", eying over her dress and hair for the occasion.

"Thanks Bon. I love your outfit." She wondered if perhaps she was waiting for someone to show, she asked, "Is Jeremy coming tonight?"

Bonnie nodded, swaying to the music, "He told me he would come past after his shift at the Grill. Not too much longer."

Elena was pleased that they seemed to have sorted whatever issues they had with each other out. "That's great Bonnie, I'm glad."

Caroline was on her way back to them, she had a tray of shooter glasses. "Here we go girls, let's get these into us." The girls knocked back 3 each, then mixed into the crowd dancing and having fun.

Damon was standing in the entry, his back leaning against one of the walls. He surveyed the area around him, disdain evident on his face thinking that high school boys, they have no idea watching as they drank upside down from the beer kegs. He took a large gulp of his bourbon, catching a glimpse of Elena dancing enjoying herself with her friends, she looked happy in the moment.

His ears caught the sound of raised voices, some commotion outside. He set off to investigate. Walking onto the front driveway he saw a group of athletic guys standing in a circle, hassling two girls. Damon sauntered over asking, "What's happening champs?"

One of the school jocks replied, "Nothing, just having a chat, admiring these beautiful ladies."

Damon glanced at the women, they both seemed to be a lot older than your typical school girls. One was blond, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders, the other dark short hair just above her ears. She was looking at him, her eyes perked with interest. He sensed that they were not your normal human kind.

The brunette spoke up, "Nice chatting to you boys, we have other business to attend to." Looking squarely at Damon she said, "Shall we?"

He smiled at them, "Sure follow me."

They followed Damon inside, as he shrugged his head indicating for them to follow him up the stairs. Striding down the empty corridor, he opened one of the doors and said, "In here."

He flicked the switch on, the library lit up. "Come in girls, I won't bite", flashing them a knowing look.

They entered the room, cautiously looking around for any potential threats.

"Now, how about a drink, bourbon good?" They both nodded, he poured 3 glasses.

He sat down on the couch, motioning for them to do the same.

"So what is it I can do for you?"

The blond spoke up "We have news, that we are sure you would be interested in."

Damon took a sip of his drink "Do tell?"

"Not that fast Damon, you have to give to get a little."

"Oh I can give", he smiled flirtatiously, "but what are you here for?"

The dark haired girl crossed her leg, "We need something, a spell broken. You know just the person who can do it."

"So tell me again what's in this for me?"

"We know where Stefan is."

Damon kept his poker face on, "Really? And you would know this how exactly?"

"Klaus."

"Ok, well I'm gonna need another drink then."

* * *

><p>Elena at the party was having fun, dancing, drinking and talking with her friends. Bonnie and Caroline made sure they she always had another drink when her glass was empty. She hadn't seen much of Damon, she knew he would be off somewhere drinking and making snarky remarks to her friends about drinking his alcohol, and following them around to ensure they didn't steal anything of value.<p>

As more time passed she began to wonder where he was, then deciding to go and look for him. She told Bonnie and Caroline she was going to the rest room.

He wasn't in the parlour or the kitchen, she climbed the stairs walking the corridors until she heard voices coming from the library. Damon's unmistakable voice could be heard "Now that's what I call a perfect 10."

The door was slightly ajar, Elena could make out there were two or three people in the room.

She heard a female voice say, "Oh if you think that's good, this is even better."

Damon groaned, "Your right, what are you ladies doing to me?"

Elena was enraged, her fists clenching wondering what he was doing in there with them. She pushed the door open a little further, none of the occupants noticed as they were too busy playing there game. She saw him sitting on the couch, shirtless with his eyes closed. Standing in front of him was a blond girl whom she didn't recognize. She wore only her underwear, shimmering herself around, her bare breasts jiggling. She moved herself forward and sat partially on Damon's lap, giving him a little tease.

From the side she could see another woman, a brunette also barely dressed come up behind him and slid her hands down his naked chest. Damon laughed, placing his hands up to remove the woman from his body. He rose from the couch, stumbling over the rug and sprawled onto the floor. The girls thinking it was part of the game, followed. The blond one sat on his lap, the other sitting down on his legs.

Elena had seen enough, she flung the door open, slamming it against the wall. The two girls looked up in annoyance. Damon broke free of their hold rolling over onto his stomach "Elena" he breathed shock registering on his face.

"What the hell is going on in here, a threesome?" her eyes burned daggers at the girls.

The blond girl shrugged, "Who are you? Barging in here acting like he's yours. We are busy, so get out and close the door."

Elena glared at her, marched over pulling her off his lap by her hair. She spat out names calling Elena every name under the sun, then menacingly stepped towards her.

The dark haired girl had already gathered her clothes and bolted from the room, leaving the blond to fend for herself.

In a flash Damon was on his feet standing between them, "Don't even think about touching her, or I'll kill you." She backed away, he grabbed her arm roughly and escorted her to the door. Compelling her "It's time to leave, get of my house now" and shoved her out with her clothes. He slammed the door shut sliding the bolt lock across.

The room was silent.

Damon could sense her anger as she came at him, hitting him over and over along his hard chest. His eyes were ablaze, "Stop it, Elena! You are going to hurt yourself." as he pulled her arms back holding her firmly in place in front of him.

She was out of breath, heaving she said, "Damon what was going on? Your intolerable behaviour makes me sick. You are disgusting."

"Don't ever come at me like again, is that understood? You need to calm down. Why do YOU even care what I was doing?" he demanded.

"I have eyes Damon, if I hadn't of turned up!"

"Nothing was going to happen!"

She laughed hysterically, "So you didn't have two half naked girls sitting on your lap!"

Angrily kicking her right leg into his shin, she made him lose his balance. They both toppled to the floor, Elena pinned underneath his weight. His eyes were glaring into hers, "You are acting like a crazy person, you need to stop."

"Get off me now, I want to get out of here" as she tried shoving and pushing his heavy body from her. She stopped after she realized it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Are you alright?"

She let out a huff, only now becoming aware of the intimate position they found themselves in. Strangely she did not want to move.

"I don't know what came over me, I just got so angry", she saw something knowing flicker briefly across his face, but then it was gone.

"Let me tell you something now, those two girls could of helped us find Stefan."

"What have I done? It was your plan all along with them?"

He nodded, "No use crying over spilt milk now Elena. We will have to come up with another plan." He moved his hand pushing it back through his dark hair.

"Damon", in a quiet voice, "What if we never get him back?"

"I just don't know, but I'll die trying." glancing down at her, she looked so beaten, so broke. He hated seeing her like this, he moved slightly lifting his weight.

She grabbed onto his arm, "Don't.

"Don't what?"

Elena pulled him back towards her. "I just need you close to me."

They lay there for some time, his head resting on her chest above her heart. Now she understood, she if truthfully knew it today when he came into the room and gave her the necklace. She knew it since the day they met, something was between them, and had been building all this time. Damon who had done so many terrible things, who hurt people and did what he wanted, but she didn't care, she knew who he was underneath. He just wanted to be loved. Elena felt liberated, free and finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Damon Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena feeling bold in her new realization, moved her body even closer to his. He roused, his eyes fluttering open with surprise.

She licked her lips nervously, shyly saying "I have wanted to do this for so long," as she grabbed his neck pulling his head down towards hers, his lips eagerly meeting hers.

God he is a good kisser she mused, as her hands explored over his naked chest. The kiss deepened, as though they didn't want to break for air, he moved his arms so they could caress her sides moving over her arms as she shivered in delight. His hands went lower past her hips and slid down her bare legs. Elena moaned as they continued to explore each other.

It was he who broke off, pulling back ever so slightly, she tried yanking him back again but he resisted. "Damon", she panted as he sat upright taking her with him. He placed her lovingly across his body.

"Not here Elena, my room now." She giggled in delight as he vamp sped down to his room and kicked the door shut.

He placed her on his bed, her body on fire, she wanted to touch all of him, she needed his mouth on hers. He kissed her, both melting down into the softness of the mattress.

As they lie entangled together, Elena gently traced her fingers along his chest. She felt so content and happy like she was finally home. Damon was grinning like a little boy.

She blew out her breath, her face was flushed. "Oh my god, why did we wait so long to do this?"

"I've wanted to do this as soon as I laid eyes on you." His dark hair was tousled, his eyes still smouldering with built up passion.

"Is that so?" watching him lightly kiss her neck, then started trailing lower.

"Mm, you smell good". He jolted slightly back wondering, "Elena, your necklace?"

She sat up, touching her neck where it should have been. She searched his face, "I took it off Damon. We needed to talk about this before, you wouldn't let me." She shrugged, "I took it off, because I don't believe in what it represents not anymore. Maybe once upon a time, it was everything that I ever wanted, but I've changed."

He stroked her hair lovingly, "You are a woman now Elena, not some high school girl caught up in her first love. I'm going to show you how real love should be."

"That's true, I loved him Damon. But nothing will ever compare to what I feel for you. I'm in love with you, and only. You are who I am supposed to be with."

He pulled her onto his lap so he was looking deeply into her eyes, "You know I love you beyond reason Elena Gilbert. I've loved you for a long time, maybe forever, for me this is it. I will never let you go." He crushed his mouth to hers, she felt the passion, making her giddy.

* * *

><p>She pulled her red mini into the school car lot, it was already pretty much full as students filtered in returning from the summer break. She found a spot near the football field, coming to a stop. Lowering the rear vision mirror to look over her makeup, she smiled her dark eyes that had been so troubled were gone. Her skin was glowing, she looked happy. Damon she thought, oh how he changed her world. She hopped out of the car with a spring in her step.<p>

She saw some of the sports jocks already on the field practicing football, a couple of them whistled appreciatively as she walked. She suddenly thought of Matt, it felt like she hadn't seen him for a long time. They were friends with a bit of a complicated past, they had dated for awhile after taking the plunge to give it a go. As a couple they hadn't really gelled, there was no passion and felt a little boring, well that's her take on it. Elena sensed Matt might still be holding a thing for her, even after the Stefan saga.

She heard his voice call out, breaking her thoughts of memory lane. "Hey Elena."

She gave him a warm smile, he was standing on the other side of the fence, dressed in his red and white practice uniform. "Matt, long time no see."

His blue eyes lit up, "Yeah it's been kind of crazy, schools back and that means football." He quietened for a second then asked, "What have you been up to, you know since..." looking at her expectantly wondering if he was intruding too much.

"Do you know how many people keep asking me that? This whole time it's been like poor Elena, what she going to do. But you know I'm fine."

Matt smiled. "I believe you, just wanted to make sure." A football landed at his foot, he looked behind him and saw Tyler running up the bleachers.

Tyler was yelling "Donovan, your needed pronto." He reached the fence where they stood he rubbed the top of Matt's head playfully.

Matt shoved him away "Ok, I'm heading back." He looked at her, "I'll see you later then?"

Elena was already walking away calling over her shoulder, "Get back to practice boys."

Elena was on cloud nine, strolling the corridor towards her locker. Entering her code, the door sprung open and for a moment she forgot her happiness. Inside there were reminders of Stefan, photos of them in happier times, and other small tokens he had given her. She quickly grabbed her books and slammed the door shut.

She noticed Bonnie and Caroline walking her way.

"Elena, hi" she heard Bonnie call.

"Bonnie, Care. Ready for another year of school?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding. I want to be anywhere but here."

Elena flushed thinking where she would rather be right now.

"Hey what class do you guys have first?" Bonnie asked.

Elena glanced at her timetable "Argh, science."

Caroline squealed, "Oh me too, yay."

"Well you two, I have history so I'll catch up with you later." as they watched her disappearing into the crowd.

Caroline grabbed her arm, "So you want to know what I did last night?" chatting away as they walked towards class.

Elena thought of Damon, they had been together three weeks, it had been a blur but she was so crazy in love with him. She felt another guilty pang, she tried removing it from her mind.

Entering the classroom, they took seats two rows from the back. The teacher a light haired middled aged woman Miss Clammer was calling out names for roll call.

"Caroline Forbes?", Caroline muttered out "yes."

"Elena Gilbert?", she put up her hand in acknowledgement.

"Stefan Salvatore?". The teacher asked again "Stefan Salvatore?"

Elena's face went white, everywhere she went today she was reminded of Stefan. This made her feel so guilty now she was his brother.

Caroline was looking at her "Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Of course, I'm fine."

"You know, I don't think you have been really yourself since your party. What's going on Elena?"

"Just leave it, Caroline."

"I'm not going to leave it, I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you."

She glared at her, "I'm fine with everything, in fact I'm better than fine. I'm happier than I've ever been."

Caroline looked surprised "Wait, you're happier than you have ever been, when your soul mate is missing?"

"Look Caroline, I've had all summer to get used to Stefan being gone. He may never return. I have to move on with my life, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Of course he's going to return eventually. He loves you so much to be gone for good."

"You know Damon has been trying to find Stefan all this time. It's as though he doesn't want to be found."

Her eyes bulged. "Damon! Are you even sure he has been looking for him? Because the way I see it, I'm sure it would be a lot easier with him being gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really, Elena? You know he's in love with you right?"

She looked away, she wished she would shut up for a change. Luckily for her Miss Clammer called out "Caroline, since you seem to have so much to say, why don't you come up and discuss this part of our experiment."

Caroline pouted as she got up to walk to the front of the class. Elena breathed a sigh of relief for now.

The rest of the day went by quickly, she couldn't wait until the final siren sounded.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Salvatore's she found Damon sitting in the parlour drink in hand.<p>

"It's a little early for that isn't it?" winding her hands down his neck kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, "It's never too early. How was school?" pulling her into his arms.

Elena's heart was racing, "Oh you know, just boring high school stuff."

"Mm," as he nuzzled her ear whispering, "I missed you."

"It's only been a day."

"That's long enough," bending his head towards hers kissing her slowly.

"Damon?"

"Yes Elena?" as his lips found her neck.

"About today."

"What about it?"

"Stefan."

He immediately stilled and pulled away from her. "What's happened?"

She placed her hand in his, "I don't want to feel guilty about this/us, but I do. The way he left, we never really ended things properly."

"Believe me Elena, I know the guilt. But this is right, you and me."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. Caroline said some things today."

His eyes darkened, "Of course she would have something to say. What was it?"

"Stefan, and how he would come back just for me."

She felt his hand clench. "Haven't we already discussed this? Because that is most likely true, in order to get Stefan back, we keep our relationship a secret so he has hope for you and the love you had."

"We agreed Damon, but I know you are not happy about the charade I'm going to have to play. I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with it either."

"Happy, no I'm not happy Elena! That I'm going to have to sit here and watch you pretend you're still in love with my brother. After all this time I finally get the girl, and now I'm going to have to stand aside." He pushed himself off the couch throwing his glass angrily against the wall.

"You know it's not true. I love you Damon, you know that now. But if that's the only way we can get him back, don't you think it's worth a try?"

"He's my brother. If it's the only way... "

Elena could feel his hurt, she approached him, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, when this is all said and done, we will be free to be together." She kissed him urgently.

His eyes were fierce, "Your mine, I'm not going to lose you." As he swooped her up in his strong arms carrying her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was busy studying in her bedroom, crammed over her messy desk. She had bits of paper, and books strewn open. She wasn't really concentrating on anything in particular, who wants to learn about algebra she thought with distaste. Her mind kept wandering to Damon, sometimes he was all she could think about he consumed her. She heard the window creak open, the cold crisp air made her shiver, she smiled knowing it was him.

"Damon, you know you shouldn't do that to me. You could of been anyone in this crazy town." She felt him come up behind her chair dropping gently to kiss her neck. Her pulse was beating erratically, he seemed to get some satisfaction that he had this effect on her.

His voice whispered against her skin, "Who else sneaks in here for secret rendezvous, that makes your heart beat like that?"

She closed her book shut, "Hmm, there is only one person I know of, but I don't like the sneaking around part." She pulled him towards her, kissing his lips sliding her hands down his back. He grabbed her closer pushing his hips against hers. She groaned against him, as he moved his hands upwards accross her breast.

He gently broke free, "You are driving me crazy. But I have to stay focused." Taking a seat on the edge of her bed he told her, "I have news. You need to pack your bag, were going on a road trip."

Her head tried to wrap around what he was implying, "You mean.. How?" her eyes searching his for further information.

He abruptly replied, "Just get your bag packed Elena, were going to find Stefan."

She went to her wardrobe digging around until she found her black overnight bag, "Let me throw a few things together, I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting outside."

Elena closed the front door walking onto her porch. She looked back at her house, one that held so many memories, she had a pang of nostalgia for the old times when life was so simple and easy. She walked slowly down the path, she felt a gnawing feeling which was tugging at her insides that nothing was going to the same again.

"Elena?"

She shook her head slightly to shake off that feeling. Smiling she said, "You are such a gentleman Damon." as he held the passenger door open to his car.

* * *

><p>He was silent in the car, she didn't mind this as it gave her some time to gather her thoughts. Stefan, oh what was going to happen when they saw him again? Was she going to be able to pull it off and convince him to come home, to her? She glanced at her lover behind the wheel. "Where are we headed Damon?"<p>

"The land of sunshine, beaches and hot women, California." he replied with a stony expression.

She wondered what he was doing there, far from home. What kind of state would he be in, after this time, off the rails, high on human blood? She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Damon say they were stopping for the night. They had already been on the road for hours.

He pulled in to a car bay outside a motel, one of those run down cheap places you find scattered along the highways. A red flashing neon light illuminated vacancies, there was nobody else around except for one other car.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked.

"Because California is not exactly next door Elena, we can't drive there in one day."

"Ok! I didn't hear you before."

"Stay here, I'm going to get us a room." getting out of the car and heading towards the small office.

She stretched in her seat, yawning. She fumbled around in the glove box, trying to find her mobile wondering if Bonnie or Caroline had been trying to contact her. She felt her hand touch something metal and sharp, she slowly eased it out so she could see it. It was an old metal box with ancient wording and cross covering the front. Elena thought it looked like something witches would use, she frowned that's strange why would Damon have this? She reminded herself to ask him about it.

The car door swung open, "We had the pick of the rooms tonight, I've got the keys" as he jangled them in his hand.

Elena followed him as they stood in front of room 501, he dropped the bags unlocking the door. She could smell that it was musty, as though it hadn't been used in awhile. She flicked the light on, there was a large bed sitting in the middle of the room with a black and silver patterned quilt cover, a black wooden desk which looked like it had a year's worth of dust, a black TV sitting up on the dresser and thank god a private bathroom.

Damon placed the bags on the floor, glancing around "Not exactly the Ritz, but it will do." smiling his dazzling smile.

She nodded. "It's only one night. I'm going to the bathroom, to freshen up."

"I'll be here, drinking my bourbon." as she closed the door behind her.

In the shower the hot water spray felt relaxing on her body. Her muscles felt tired from being stuck in the car for so long. She rubbed lotion onto her skin, thinking of Damon. He had been in an odd mood, ever since he told her they were going to find Stefan. She didn't like the distance she felt between them, she smiled thinking well we still have tonight to make this right.

When she entered the room he was lying on the bed, with bottle in hand.

"Good shower?" he asked eyeing her up and down appreciatively.

She only had a small white towel wrapped around her. She tossed her wet hair back, arching her neck "Yes, it was relaxing, after such a long drive."

Damon gulped more liquid down, "We need to be on the road early tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired yet."

"Suit yourself," he said flicking the TV on.

Elena walked over to her bag, pulling out her pjs, and a brush for her hair. She started brushing through her tangled knots.

He was watching the news, Elena listening in shock as they described a possible serial killer on the loose in California. She dropped her brush, "Oh my god, do you think that's him?"

"It could be. They say campers have been attacked, and you know how Stefan has always loved the woods." He took another swig of the bottle, "My little brother is one hell of a messed up vamp."

"Poor Stefan, I hope he isn't too far gone."

"Well even if he is, you are the only person who will be able to reach him," staring hard at her.

Elena knew he was still angry. "Is that why you are being so distant?"

"I'm two feet away from you Elena."

"Don't be such a smart ass, I asked you a question."

He switched the TV off, getting up to check out the window.

"Talk to me Damon, tell me what you are thinking?"

"I'm thinking you need to go to bed."

"Not until you answer me."

He guzzled more liquid from the bottle, "You want to know? Ok here it is, I want to find my brother, the brother who gave up his life to save mine. Yes for me. Who for the past summer has been shacking up with his girl, the girl he loves more than anything. I feel guilty as hell Elena, and pretty soon I'm going to have to face up to that."

She looked at him helplessly, he looked so torn between the love for his brother and the love he had for her.

"Yes, we should feel guilty. But that doesn't make it wrong, we can't help who we fall in love with."

"I owe my life to him Elena, I should have had more control when it came to you. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Protect me from what, you?"

He nodded, "At least when we find him, things will be as it should have been."

She glared at him, "As it should have been, as in Stefan and I? You are talking in riddles Damon, I think you should put that bottle down."

"How do you think you're going to get him to come back home, he's off the deep end?"

"I don't know, but we will deal with that when the time comes."

He slammed his fist down on the desk, Elena jumped in fright. Suddenly he had her in his arms, telling her he was sorry that he scared her. Taking her head between his hands, he gently kissed her. "Forgive me? I'm being such a jackass."

Elena's hand reached up, dropping the towel. His eyes lowered marvelling over her perfect body, her breath caught in her throat. He had that effect on her when he looked at her like that, it made her feel as though she were the most beautiful woman alive. She slid her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt running her hands over his naked chest. He pulled her closer leaning backwards towards the bed, he quickly discarded his pants. He lowered her down as his lips bruised against hers, his hands touching every inch of her body. God she thought I can't get enough of him. She grasped her hands around his waist, "I want you." He hesitated, "Soon baby, you know how much I love you." Elena ran her hands over his muscled shoulders, "I know, and you know how I feel about you", her mouth reaching his, he gave her what she wanted as she screamed his name.

* * *

><p>He was up at the crack of dawn the next day, like he said they had a long journey ahead. He stood over her while she slept lightly caressing her face. "Hey sleepy head, we need to get going soon."<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, "What's the time?" noticing he was already dressed.

"It's 5am, I'm going to fill the car with fuel and grab a few other things for the ride. You have the place to yourself", kissing her on the lips he left.

She was just finishing up in the bathroom when she heard him call out, "C'mon Elena, we don't have all day."

She opened the door, he was standing near the bed arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. "Ok, Ok", she answered as he watched her pull and zip up her shorts.

He was staring at her long legs, ones that were wrapped around him last night. In a swift move he had her laying against the bed his weight bearing down on her. "Stop tempting me, you drive me crazy. I could stay in bed with you and never let you go."

"So do it", she challenged.

"When this is over, you and I are disappearing for a month", his lips brushing hers.

She swallowed hard, she wanted to stay like this with him forever. "I'll go anywhere with you. Promise me no matter what?"

"I promise."

She smiled, "Good, remember that Damon", staring into his eyes.

He kissed her again bruising her lips, when he broke away she lifted her finger to them, they felt sore and swollen.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head, "No, but what was that for?"

He winked, "Just a little something to keep you going."

She laughed giving him a shove, getting up as he rolled off the bed. She was already out the door calling, "I don't have all day, Damon."


	5. Chapter 5

Driving at speed along highway 1 she noticed the road sign indicating they were approaching San Francisco.

He yawned, "This is it, on the home stretch now."

"Thank god. Where are we going to start, San Francisco is a big city?"

"Oh I've got a fair idea."

She arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"A bar, where else?"

"Well that narrows it down, how many bars are here Damon?"

"At least 600."

She looked out the window, she could see the waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks, the sun slowly going down beyond the horizon. "Please tell me, we are not going to be visiting 600 bars?"

He grinned, "No, but I have narrowed it down to 599"

She playfully slapped him in the leg. "Fine, I won't ask again."

Driving through a seedy part of town, where rubbish piles were littering the streets and homeless people walking idly around. Damon stopped the car, his eyes darting left and right. He muttered, "Good old Stefan, what better place could he have chosen? This place it doesn't matter if people go missing, because they are already missing or nobody cares!"

Elena shivered, he leaned over lightly rubbing her shoulders. She asked, "Do you think this is the place?"

"Do you see that flashing sign?" he said, pointing down towards the end of the dark alley.

Elena squinted, "Yes, is that the one?"

"Could be, you ready?"

She smiled nervously, "Let's do this."

He opened the passenger door, helping her out of the car. Gripping her tightly he spoke in a low voice against her ear, "We might not be like this again for awhile. Remember how much I love you."

She whispered back, "It's always going to be you."

They stared at each other with an understanding, then releasing her they walked towards the bar in the dark alley.

She looked around. Stella's was not busy, there was just one old guy sitting at the bar with beer in his hand, a woman with a short black skirt, low cut top wearing knee high boots sitting on a stool, legs crossed over. Elena choked a little from the smoke that was heavily embedded into every crevice in here. She could smell cheap alcohol which had been spilt over the floors that obviously hadn't been cleaned in years. Red seats with black tables were scattered throughout, sitting empty. A juke box was sitting in the back corner with an old rock song playing, and a few pool tables devoid of patrons.

Damon sauntered over to the bar. Eying the bar tender off he said, "Give me a bourbon neat." He slammed it back, "and another."

He poured him another, "You on vacation?"

"Something like that."

He looked towards Elena, "With the pretty lady?"

"Leave her out of it."

"Ok man, just trying to make conversation."

"I'm looking for someone, young stylish hair, quite a handsome fellow.."

"Can't help you, we don't get those kind around here."

Damon pounced, pulling him by his shirt towards him demanding, "Then why are you wearing vervain, you reek of it?"

He shoved him back, the old guy fell back against the glass shelves, he motioned towards the back of the bar, "Look there. I don't think she needs to see it though," staring at Elena.

See what, she thought giving the old man a puzzled look, "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

She followed Damon to the back of the bar, when he stopped in his tracks. The scene they confronted was horrifying. There were dozens of dead bodies sitting around the empty tables, drained of their blood. The smell of rotten corpses was too much for her to take.

She felt the room begin to spin. "I need air, I'm going to be sick," running through the nearest exit door. She heaved onto the pavement outside, taking deep breaths.

Elena could feel eyes on her watching, she looked up at the shadow hiding in the darkness.

"Stefan", she gasped, fear pounding through her heart.

She felt hands on her shoulders roughly shaking her, his voice growling, "What are you doing here?"

Elena was too stunned to say a word. He was so close, she could see his red shot eyes, blood smeared across his face, looking terrifying and out of control. Shaking her again inching closer he uttered, "Tell me why you are here, because right now I feel like ripping your neck out."

She froze fear paralysing her, his fangs retracted ready to strike. In a flurry of speed she saw a dark figure knock Stefan to the ground. A scuffle broke out as they rolled fighting, two pairs of sharp teeth nicking at each other's flesh. Damon stuck his fingers into Stefan's eyes blinding him for a second, he seized the opportunity quickly snapping his neck. Stefan's body lay silently crumpled in a heap in the dark alley.

"Elena, Elena! Are you ok, did he hurt you?" rushing to her side.

She gathered her wits, looking at him with shock. "No not hurt. I was scared."

He tenderly touched her face, "It's ok, I won't let him hurt you. We have to get him out of here and locked up somewhere safe."

She watched silently as Damon heaved Stefan's body placing him in the back of the trunk slamming it shut.

* * *

><p>It was morning, she could see the sun starting to rise. She found herself reclined in the passenger seat of Damon's car, an old blanket wrapped around her. She smelt coffee, looking above the steering wheel waiting on the dash was a white foam cup, reaching for it she sipped back the hot liquid helping with her fuzzy thoughts. She stared out the window, it was quiet, she wondered where they were, what was happening. She thought of Stefan what he had turned into, she was actually afraid of him. How was she supposed to get through to his humanity if it's gone? She heard tapping on the window, spinning quickly her nerves shot, she saw Damon standing there.<p>

Elena opened the door, remaining seated quietly asking, "Where are we Damon?"

"Well good morning to you too. We are still in California, just outside San Fran."

"And Stefan?" she asked nervously.

He sensed her unease, she must be spooked. He knew he had to calm her fears. Lounging against the car door he said, "He's locked up in there," motioning his head towards the second story building on the left. "I'm not going to lie Elena, he's flipped the switch", glancing sideways at her.

She drew in her breath, then slowly exhaled. "Are we too late? Does it mean I won't be able to reach him?" her eyes pleadingly wanting him to tell her no.

Damon looked away, kicking a rock towards the deserted road. "He's been this way before years ago, it's not the first time."

Elena dropped her head in her lap. "He never told me. I feel like I don't even know him at all. How could he keep that a secret, he's a recurrent killer!"

He could see she was struggling, "Elena if you have any doubts about this, you need to tell me now. We will find another way", his hand reaching to lightly squeeze her arm.

She lifted her head looking at him defiantly, "No, I can do this. I need to. I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"Are 100% sure Elena?"

She swallowed hard, "I'm sure, please take me to him."

He nodded in understanding. "Let's go then."

She followed him through the corridors, there were no lights just his torch light leading the way. She was feeling a little claustrophobic in the small dark corridors with not a window in sight. Descending the stairs they stopped at a double gated security door. Damon slid one lock undone his hand pausing as he opened a latch in the middle. She peered in behind him, seeing nothing.

She looked at Damon, he shrugged then called out, "Hey little brother, you have a visitor."

Silence. "C'mon Stefan, don't be rude.'

Elena moved past him leaning up against the door saying, "Stefan its Elena. Please I need to see you." She tried again, "I want to see you, help you Stefan. Don't hide from me," looking back at Damon for reassurance he nodded his head for her to continue. She turned back towards the door, two eyes were looking straight at her.

"What do you want Elena?" Stefan asked.

She stammered, "I've been worried about you, you have been gone for months Stefan. I want to make sure you are ok."

He snapped, "You shouldn't be here, I'm not that Stefan anymore."

"Maybe not right now, but you will come back, you need to, to me," she said emotionally. She saw Damon's jaw clench then relax from the corner of her eye.

Stefan laughed, "Your kidding? I'm a killer Elena, do you know how many I have murdered in three months?"

She blinked, "You are not yourself, this isn't you Stefan."

His hands violently shook the bars, "I'm a killer, go back home there's nothing here for you."

Elena stepped closer, "Don't be such a coward Stefan. You can't run from me now."

"Damon, open the door let me in." She demanded.

She felt his arm brush past hers, unlocking the final bolt. "He's chained in there, be careful. I won't be far away. You will need this," placing the torch and a wooden stake in her hands. "If you need to use it, put it through the top of his shoulder blade." They stared at each other briefly then he was gone into the darkness.

She slowly pushed the door open, shining the torch into the room. The walls were concrete, on the back wall were two iron handcuffs with shackles dangling down on each side. She saw his arms pull together in a twisted jerking movement. Slowly moving the torch light towards his face he let out a growl.

"Stefan? I know you don't want to hurt me, I just want to talk." she stated.

He lunged forward at her, "Talk? Let's talk about this, I want to sink my teeth into your neck and suck you dry."

Elena frightened stepped back, "Stefan if there is any humanity left in you, I want you to find it and fight for it."

He laughed viciously, "Humanity? Pfft, I enjoy it so much better when I flip the switch. Damon was right."

She sighed, she was going to have a long road ahead of her to try and break him. Deciding to change course, she asked, "Do you remember when we first met Stefan?"

He smirked, "Sure I remember, you looked like Katherine. I wanted to see you naked, you know compare notes."

She stared at him in shock, he had never spoken to her in such a way before. "Don't speak to me like that. I want you to know that all is not lost." She paused, "because you still have me Stefan." She turned her head away hoping her face didn't betray her words.

He jarred the chains, "I don't want you anymore. You are dead to me. If you are that desperate why don't you ask my brother, he'd love to have you fawning all over him."

She felt like she had been slapped, he couldn't possibly know about Damon? They had been so careful nobody found out about them. Elena breathed deeply gathering her thoughts on her response.

"Stefan", she said gently, "I know you are trying to push me away, it's not going to work." She approached even closer lightly touching her hand to his cheek, "I don't want Damon, never have nor will I. I will always choose you, because I love you." Her eyes brimmed with tears realizing the lies she had just spewed from her mouth.

From behind they heard a banging sound, she spun around shining the torch towards the door. Damon stood there, his icy blue eyes boring into hers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damon", she managed to choke out.

He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "Don't let me interrupt. This is quite a show, you know, two star crossed lovers and all that.."

Elena looked at him guiltily, how much of that did he witness? She wanted to go to him, throw her arms around his neck and make it alright. Instead she said coolly, "That was a private conversation Damon, one that you are not a party to."

"You can continue it another time", he said through gritted teeth, "because we need to be somewhere. You have less than 30 seconds." He looked at Stefan, "Enjoy the solitude brother", walking out.

She squared her shoulders back regaining her composure. She looked back at Stefan, he had slumped into the darkness against the wall. She immediately felt remorse for this whole situation, he didn't deserve this. She started, "Stefan.."

"Just go Elena."

"For now Stefan, but I'm not finished", she approached him lightly placing her hand on his arm. This time he didn't shrug her off, she looked at him in surprise. "I will see you soon", as she hurried from the room to find Damon.

He was waiting for her in the car, the engine was roaring, the music from the radio blaring. She felt a little apprehensive as she climbed into the passenger seat, he didn't look at her, instead focusing on the steering wheel his fingers were impatiently tapping. "We need to go back to San Fran" he told her, "I have some additional business to take care of."

She stared at him, is that all he had to say to her? "Are we not going to talk about this?"

He continued tapping the wheel, "What is there to talk about Elena?"

The tension in the car was strained, she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins ready for his verbal onslaught that never came. She watched as his hand reached down releasing the hand brake, moved the gear stick into first and put his foot down on the accelerator. They sped down the deserted highway where he clocked 120 miles per hour.

She held onto the side of the seat gripping hard fearful of the speed he was travelling at. Finally she snapped, "Is this really necessary?"

He kept his eyes on the road, "We need to be in the city. I don't have time to be driving like Miss Daisy."

"Could you at least drop the speed a little then? Wait, what is so important for you to be doing in the city?"

He glanced at her, "That Elena is on a need to know basis." His hand tightened around the gear stick. "You look spent, why don't you try and get a little rest?" concern echoing through his voice.

"it's been a long day", wondering why he didn't want to discuss this. She couldn't be bothered fighting with him. She moved closer to him, head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

She woke up suddenly startled as to where she was. They were still driving, she looked over at him a crease furrowed in his brow. He sensed her gaze on him turning giving her a bright smile, "Hey, we are nearly there."

"You look worried?"

"No, Elena, I'm not."

She sighed exasperated. A ring tone broke the silence, he looked at her as she pulled the glove box open reaching for her phone, it was Caroline. She answered on the fifth ring, "Care, hey"

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"Umm, out of town for a bit."

"Really with who? Don't you dare tell me you are with him!"

Elena was getting annoyed with her attitude. "Yes I'm with Damon, we have a lead on Stefan. Is that an issue for you?"

"What? No.. It's just nobody knew where you were. We were worried."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Ok I'm sorry for being all protective. Where do you think Stefan is?"

"San.." was all she managed to get out before his hand reached over and hit the end call button. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"She asks too many damn questions", he said irritably.

"That's just Caroline", she said defensively. She watched as he drove into the luxurious Hilton Hotel grounds, the green lush gardens invited people in with the large glitzy hotel sitting proudly behind.

Something in the back of her mind clicked over, she opened the glove box searching... it was gone. She swore, "I'm certain there was a box in here. Is that what this is about Damon, what are you up to? There is something you are not telling me."

She was waiting for his answer, instead his arm reached across the seat, hand resting on her thigh barely covered by her miniscule shorts. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, her head started to spin, she was burning up. He pulled her closer, his lips not far from hers, "You don't need to worry, just get some rest. Tomorrow is another day," kissing her thoroughly.

They heard a knock against the window, Damon broke free looking up in annoyance at the interruption. Her face flushed with embarrassment, as she peeked out the window, she saw the hotel car valet standing there.

Damon wound the window down explaining he was dropping someone off, the valet nodded then walked away. She watched as Damon jumped out, removing her bag from the trunk. He opened the door, taking her arm, "This is your stop. I've booked us into the penthouse. Let's live it up for a change coz I don't know how long were going to be here."

She stood there flustered, she couldn't think coherently. He leant down kissing her cheek, "Don't wait up", handing her the keys. He took off driving into the city traffic.

The Penthouse was spectacular every window had uninterrupted views of the Golden Gate bridge, harbour and city skyline. There was a well appointed kitchen, fitted out in the most modern of cons. A tiled sitting room filled with worldly artifacts, expensive cream leather sofas, a spacious balcony overlooking the hotel grounds. She walked through to the bedroom, plush carpeted floors her feet sank into, a black leather king bed with white crisp linen. The main bathroom was white marble, with full length mirrors and the centre piece being a large white bath tub.

She sat on the comfy sofa, wondering what she was supposed to do now. She eyed the fridge off, mm she thought, she was ravenous. Opening the door she inspected the contents, a bottle of Moet was begging to be drank, she pulled the bottle out along with some cheese and crackers. She sat alone at the large table, pondering the day's events. Stefan she thought, what a state he was in, even though things had changed she still cared for him. Thinking of the things she told him, her heart stopped then started again, afraid. She still didn't know why Damon hadn't mentioned anything to her, she knew he heard every word and was pissed with her.

She was tired, she headed back to the sofa. She glanced at her watch 11pm, where is he? She poured the last drop of the bottle into her glass, drinking it down she unsteadily walked into the bathroom, filling the spa with water.

Soaking in the tub, she heard someone enter the penthouse, Damon's voice called out "Elena?"

She vaguely answered him, "In here, the tub", he knocked on the bathroom door, "What are you knocking for, you have seen it all before." she slurred.

He walked in gazing down at her, head was resting just below the water, bubbles covering her body. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

He frowned, "I told you, I had other business to take care of."

"Like what? Why are you keeping secrets from me Damon? I won't have it." She sat upright in a rage, water splashing everywhere.

He stepped closer, "Have you been drinking Elena?"

She slunk back down into the bubbles, "Mm maybe one or two.."

He left the room, coming back waving the empty bottle, "I'm thinking you have had too much to drink sweetheart."

"I'm fine, I can handle my liquor."

"You should get out of there, before you fall under and drown. Here I'll get you a towel," walking over to the cupboard.

She stepped out of the bath, bubbles covering her from head to toe. He turned back towards her, stopping in his tracks staring at her, as she slowly wiped the foam from her breasts. She saw his breath intake, "Get dressed Elena, your drunk you need to sleep it off."

Elena moved closer to him, "Don't you want to finish what you started in the car?" she asked huskily. His pupils darkened with passion, pulling her head towards his, he kissed her. She moaned, her hand fumbling with the belt on his jeans.

"Elena, we need to stop", he said raggedly.

In her alcohol induced brain said, "Why?"

"You are drunk Elena, I'm not taking advantage of that."

She kept her arms around him, pressing her wet body against him, "Damon, I need you."

He looked at her what felt like a long time, he unwrapped himself from her, taking a step back, "Cover yourself up", he said throwing the towel at her.

She snatched it up furiously, placing it around her body. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it", as she marched to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elena was up early the next morning, banging around in the kitchen trying to get her coffee brewing, but the darn thing just wasnt working for her. She was preoccupied with thoughts of him, always him! He must of slept in the spare room she thought, slamming her cup down on the bench. Why didn't he just tell the truth about where he was last night?

She looked up as he entered the room, he had a bemused look on his face.

"What's all the noise about?"

She ignored him, instead fiddling with the coffee beans trying to get the grinder to work. He stood silently watching her.

"Elena, are you going to ignore me all day?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "When are we leaving? I need to get back to Stefan, he needs my help."

He sighed, "No, let's get this straightened out first. I thought I had already explained myself last night."

She glared at him, "No, you haven't explained a thing. But that's ok, I won't be making that same mistake again."

His eyes darkened, "What do you mean by that?"

She looked him up and down, motioning "This, us. I have a part to play in our save Stefan mission. I need to be acting accordingly."

He swore, "Damn it Elena," coming towards her, he caught her wrist. "I know I haven't handled things the way I should have, but you are right, this is about Stefan. He needs us, this is why we came to San Fran. I won't touch you again until this is over."

She looked at him, those blue eyes melting her resolve. She averted her gaze, "I think that it is for the best," she tried moving out of his grip.

He stopped her, "I love you, don't forget that."

She nodded her head, feeling light prickles of tears beginning to form in her eyes. She angrily brushed them away, "We are still going to speak like this aren't we?"

She knew he wanted to take her into his arms, to make her feel safe, but instead he just said, "Of course, you can always talk to me about anything."

"You will be waiting for me Damon, after we get Stefan back right?"

His eyes looked towards the ceiling, then rested back on her, "I promised you, didn't I?"

She heard his words, but something in them made her heart leap with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

They left the hotel later that morning, driving hopefully to get through to Stefan.

Her head was thumping, her mouth was dry. She swallowed a bit of water, while downing a couple of aspirins. She opened the window to let a little of the cool air fan her face.

Damon laughed, "What's the matter Elena, not feeling too well?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm never drinking again."

"Yep, and that's what they all say."

"I mean it, I feel like crap!"

"You sure like the bubbly though don't you?" He asked, his eyes travelling slowly over her.

She blushed, "What else was there for me to do? You weren't around."

"I found it quite amusing."

They drove the rest of the way in companionable silence, until they reached their destination, he turned the car off. She took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" he asked.

She hesitated, wondering what she was supposed to say.

"It might be easier for him, to open up about all this if it were just me." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "It's up to you, I don't have anything to hide."

He grimaced, "I know it's all an act Elena. If you need me, I will be a short phone call away."

He reached behind the seat passing to her, "you need these."

"Thanks", she said as their fingers lightly brushed together.

"I hope you have some sort of breakthrough, I'm getting sick of this city."

"Give me a couple of hours, if there is anything I will call you."

She leant forward meaning to kiss him, then quickly pulled back. He looked like he was going to say something, instead, he reached across her, opening her door. She stood standing there, whilst he gave her a salute before the wheels of his tyres squealed against the gravel leaving a flume of dust behind.

* * *

><p>She followed the same path as before, weaving through the corridors until she reached the gated door. She unlatched one bolt, "Stefan."<p>

His answer was immediate, "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh," she said hesitantly.

He was peering behind her shoulder, she said, "He's not here, we are alone."

She unlatched the final bolt to the door letting herself in. He was leaning back against the wall, eying her as she stood nervously in the corner, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sit down Elena, you are making me jittery."

She perched herself on the edge of the stool, "How are you?"

"Well, I haven't killed anyone for two days. Is that a start?"

Elena gulped, "Stefan, how come you never told me about this before? I know you have had issues in the past."

He looked angry. "Why would I tell you? You were my girlfriend, not really a topic of conversation to bring up. Hey guess what, I used to be a serial killer, but it's all good now?"

She started, "But it's part of who you are. I know you feel remorse, you hate being a vampire. You should of told me." But she thought, he had always been keeping things from her, even from the start.

He was silent for awhile, "I can't help what I become, it's in my nature."

"The Stefan I know is warm, caring and protective of those he loves."

His green eyes met hers, "That's right, I would do anything for the ones I love."

She held his gaze for a second, then looked down at her hands. She was silent, struggling to find anything to say to him. But she had to try she thought determinedly.

"Stefan? About yesterday."

He came forward, chains rattling, "I vaguely remember, what about it?"

"What I said to you."

He let out a sigh, "What do you want to know Elena? You are fishing for information."

"Are you going to fight for your humanity, and let this all go?"

He stood there, staring at her, "I'm going to try Elena, I want to. I've lost so much."

She swallowed, why the hell did she agree with Damon to go along with this? She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this charade.

He continued, "I didn't want to leave you Elena, but I had no choice."

"I know you would do anything for Damon. He's all you have left."

"I had you."

She froze, whispering, "And now?"

"I still love you."

She slumped on her stool, her head spinning like the world was turning. He hadn't said those words to her in so long, and now they meant next to nothing because someone else had snuck in and stolen her heart.

"I'm sorry Elena."

She shook her head, dazed. "Stefan, I just want you to be yourself again, safe back in Mystic Falls. We all want that."

He gave a wane smile, "I want to go home."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, she had touched a part of him, something of the old Stefan.

"Good, let's see what we can do about that."

She grabbed her phone, walking into the corridor, calling Damon.

He picked up straight away. "Nothing's wrong," she said, "I'm finishing up here, I think there is some progress with Stefan."

"I'll be there soon", he said hanging up.

She hesitated before walking back in to Stefan, saying "Damon is on his way."

Stefan nodded, "My brother, doing what he can. He's been taking care of you, while I've been gone?"

"Yes, he's always been on the protective side. He really missed you Stefan, and eternally grateful you for what you did for him."

"I know that, I'm sure he would do the same for me."

She stayed silent, thinking abbout her and Damon. But she knew he would do anything for his brother.

"Of course he would." she replied.

'He loves you", he said, carefully watching her reaction.

She kept her face neutral, trying to change topic, "The gang is going to be happy to have you back home."

* * *

><p>She heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, finally Damon entered.<p>

He ignored her, walking straight towards Stefan, placing a pouch in his hands.

"Drink up brother."

Stefan's eyes leaped, "Its not..."

"Of course not, it's more your style, bunny juice. Drink it."

Stefan took a sip, initially gagging then took a little more.

Damon left for a second then returned pulling in with him a frightened girl, maybe in her 20's.

Elena looked at her fearfully, asking "What are you doing, Damon?"

"Just trust me Elena, it's a test."

He looked at the girl, compelling her, "Don't be afraid, you're not going to get hurt."

He pulled out a small knife, Elena rushed forward, "Are you crazy? Put that down."

He glared at her, before making a small incision through the girls finger. Red liquid spilt to the floor.

Stefan's head snapped up growling, "What the hell?"

"C'mon Stefan, you need to fight the urge."

He lunged at him, "Get her away from me now!"

"You are not going to hurt her, fight it."

He ripped the chain, slowly the urge was disappearing, he fell backwards against the wall.

Damon gave him a pat on the back, "Well done brother, you may just be on the way to recovery, at least a little."

"You know there is still a long way to go Damon, if history is anything to go by."

Damon's eyes clouded over, feeling his brother's pain. "Don't worry about the past Stefan, it is going to be different this time."

Damon turned to the girl, "Leave now, follow the way you came in, you remember nothing." She scattered up the stairs.

He looked at Elena who was watching him in wonder, "It looks like our work here is done."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Glancing back towards Stefan, he said, "We are going back to the city, we will back shortly, then we get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Elena swept through the hotel room, gathering up her belongings, conducting a final check, ensuring nothing was left behind.<p>

He was waiting for her, lounging against the wall in the sitting room. "Are you done?" he asked impatiently.

"What? Yes."

"It didn't take you long."

"I don't have much stuff here."

"I'm not talking about that."

"What then?"

"You got him under control pretty quickly."

She frowned, "I spoke with him Damon, he listened."

He picked up her bag, while muttering, "I'm sure he did."

* * *

><p>They hit the road, with Damon driving, Stefan next to him. She sat in the back, listening as Damon filled in all the details of the past few months.<p>

Stefan asked, "Wait, then how did you find me? If all those other times, came to dead ends?"

Damon glanced in the rear vision mirror, her eyes fixed on him.

His eyes flicked back to the road, "Oh I have my ways, I'll tell you some other time."

Elena had that uneasy feeling again.

She eventually nodded off to sleep. Damon's voice woke her, "Ok folks, it's time for a pit stop for the night."

She glanced at her watch, they had been on the road for something like 12 hours straight,

She sleepily asked, "Where are we?"

"In good old Kansas", Damon replied.

Stefan said, "I know of a place, it's not far from here."

He directed Damon to a hotel just off the beaten path. It was an old white colonial place, looking shabby and run down.

Damon gave Stefan a look, "What? Its private here, nobody is ever around."

Damon pulled the car to a stop. "Stay in the car", he told her.

She saw them walking back towards the car, she got out, nervously waiting on whom was going where.

"Stefan and I are going to be room buddies, so I can keep an eye on him", giving his brother a playful shove, "You are in number 5, where you can enjoy the peace and quiet."

Their eyes met, both remembering the last time when they stayed in a similar place. She felt her face redden, his smiled knowingly.

They walked towards their respective rooms, Elena pausing, "Ok, well I guess this is me."

Stefan came close, "Goodnight Elena, thank you for saving me."

She stood there, not knowing what to say, she could feel Damon's eyes on her, "I'm just happy I could help." Stefan nodded, walking away.

Damon was looking at her oddly, "Sweet dreams Elena" as he followed in Stefan's direction.

* * *

><p>Staring at the bright green walls, she thought what a hideous colour for a room. Turning on the radio, she listened to the latest tunes, distracting her from her thoughts. She was tired, quickly pulling on her pajamas, along with her bathrobe. She started to relax a little against the pillows on the lumpy bed.<p>

Elena heard a knock on the door, her heart leapt in her chest, Damon she thought as she rushed to open it. Surprised she saw Stefan standing there.

"Sorry, you weren't asleep were you?"

"No. What do you want Stefan?"

He shrugged, looking embarrassed, "Well something's up with our shower, it can't be fixed until tomorrow. I was wondering if I could quickly borrow yours?"

She was horrified for a moment..

"I've been locked up for days Elena, I need to clean all this crap off me."

"Um, ok but can you please make it short. I'm quite tired."

Walking past her, he headed towards the bathroom. She sat back on the bed, where eventually the music and the long day lulled her into a light doze.

A short time later, the sound of a thump startled her, she roused as Stefan came out of the bathroom with a towel draped around him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it", he told her.

He opened the door, Damon stood there. His face registering shock, his eyes peered in looking towards her, then back to Stefan.

"What's up Damon?"

"You were gone, I thought you had disappeared again."

"Now why would I do that?" looking back towards Elena.

She saw Damon's hand clench, "Is that right? You sure as hell don't waste any time do you Stefan?"

He glared at her, betrayal shadowing his face, before he turned around stalking off.

Elena was mortified, he thought her and Stefan...

She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a top. Telling Stefan, "I'll be back in a sec", running out the door after him.

"Damon!"

"Stop, I need to talk with you." He kept walking.

He kept walking until he reached the edge of the woods.

She caught up with him, his eyes were raging.

"Damon, it's not what you are thinking."

"Don't stand there and lie to me Elena."

"Let me explain."

"You are just like Katherine, using her body to get what she wants," he said icily.

She slapped him, her anger building. "Don't ever compare me to that bitch again. I am nothing like her!"

He grabbed her, "We agreed before we left, you were going to pretend to be in love with him, to get him to turn his humanity back on. Hearing your words to him the other day, I could barely tolerate, but hey they were only words right? But actions were not part of the plan Elena!" He slammed his fist into the tree.

"Damon!"

"Do you know how much I love you? I knew this was going to be too good to be true."

Elena took his arm, "Listen to me! It doesn't matter what words I said to him or what you think you just saw." She placed his hand on her heart, "What matters is what I feel in here," her eyes beseechingly looking into his, "It's always been you and I Damon, from the very beginning."

His eyes softened, she gently touched his face, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Elena!"

"I'm sorry, I know we said we wouldn't do this again until we sorted Stefan out. But Damon, I can't not be near you like this."

He placed a finger under her chin, "I know, I feel exactly the same." He dropped his hand, "But I'm catching a flight back home." He passed his car keys over to her, "Have a safe drive back, I'll see you in Mystic Falls."

"No, you're coming with us."

"Don't argue with me."

She watched his back wading into the woods fading into the blackness, tears dropping down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

She wiped away her tears as she slowly walked back to the hotel, Stefan was dressed waiting outside her door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked seeing her dishevelled appearance and red rimmed eyes.

She glared at him, "No Stefan. Damon left, he's going to meet us back in Mystic Falls."

"What? Why?" He hesitantly approached her, sensing her anger.

"Why? What other reason could there be after your little stunt tonight!"

He looked ashamed, "I'm going to look for him."

"Too late, he's gone. The damage is done Stefan." She closed the door in his face.

Elena slumped against the door, sliding to the ground in frustration. This whole situation was a complete mess, and one part definitely not going according to plan.

She turned out the light, listlessly staring at the ceiling. Eventually she fell into a troubled sleep, when a nightmare woke her and she found herself drenched in sweat screaming Damon's name.

* * *

><p>The school cafeteria was buzzing with excitement, voices chattering about the day's events, girls talking about their latest crush and boys telling crude jokes. She moved in a daze through the food line, eying off each contents with distaste. She finally decided on a bowl of ravioli and a bottle of juice.<p>

Elena sat dejectedly at the table, pulling her phone out checking for what must have been the 100th time today, nothing. Her heart beating with worry, he hadn't answered any of her calls or texts. They arrived home 3 days ago, with Damon nowhere to be seen. She missed him, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and lever let go.

She heard Caroline call out, "Well it's about time you showed your face."

Elena scowled, she wasn't in the mood to answer any questions her friend was going to have for her.

Caroline placed her books down on the table, taking a seat opposite her. "So, where have you been? What happened?"

"We found Stefan, he's home."

Her face lit up, "Great, that's wonderful right? Oh my gosh, he must love you so much Elena, he came back for you." She took a bite of her sandwich, "Now that he is back, you better play for keeps."

Elena took a sip of her drink through her straw. "Yes, of course it's great he is home."

"So why do you look like someone died then?"

She looked at her friend, really looked at her. Had she always been this annoying? She had been getting on her nerves a lot lately.

"It was a long journey Caroline, it took a lot out of me."

She arched her eyebrows, "Mm hmm. There's something else going on."

Elena stabbed at her pasta with her fork, ignoring her. She had lost her appetite.

"Did Damon do something?"

"No."

"You can tell me Elena, I'm your friend."

"There is nothing to tell Caroline."

"I know what he is like Elena, he's a user and abuser."

"That's your opinion."

"And most likely everyone else's in this town."

She had enough, pushing her plate away. "Why do you always think it is your business Caroline to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong? I don't want to hear anymore, let's talk about something else."

Her friend squirmed in her seat, debating whether to continue. "There is going to be a fundraiser at the town hall tomorrow night, come it's going to be a fun night. We can get dressed up."

The last thing she felt like doing was going to a social event, where she would have to plaster a fake smile on her face, talking to people she didn't know or care to. "I'll think about." rising from the table throwing the contents of her lunch in the bin. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Elena sat outside the house, idly checking her phone still nothing. She wondered if he was home, and just hadn't gotten around to calling her yet. Don't be silly she thought, he would have called her the minute he was back. A light was on in Stefan's room, where Damon's remained dark and the curtains drawn. She hadn't seen Stefan since they got back. Elena knocked on the door, waiting expectantly.<p>

It opened, "Hello Elena, how nice to see you."

She hid her disappointment, not the face she was hoping to see. "Stefan."

She walked through to the parlour, taking a seat on the sofa. Following her he stopped, standing in the doorway instead. She felt very awkward, as silence filled the room. She finally managed to get out, "How is it all going, you know with the blood thing.."

"I'm doing ok, considering."

"You had a rough ride Stefan, but your home. That's the main thing."

He walked to the bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He titled his glass towards her, "you want one?"

"No, definitely not." remembering her hangover from San Francisco.

He took his drink, wandering over the large bay view window, where the weather was beginning to turn ugly.

"Have you heard from Damon?" she asked, her eyes desperately pleading that he would say yes, he knew where he was and on his way home.

"Nope, nothing. You?"

Her heart dropped, "No. I'm worried about him."

"If I know Damon, he will be off somewhere letting off some steam. He's fine."

Elena was annoyed with Stefan's nonchalant attitude, "I don't like not knowing where he is Stefan. I've got a bad feeling about it. Why aren't you more concerned?"

"He will come back soon, he always does." He moved towards the sofa taking a seat in the armchair, "I saw Tyler Lockwood today, he mentioned the fundraiser tomorrow night. Are you going?"

She frowned, did he think it was a good idea to go out mixing with other people in his current condition? "Caroline told me about it, I haven't made up my mind yet."

Stefan encouraged, "Oh go on, it should be a good night. We could go together Elena, just like old times."

Ignoring his request she said, "Do you think it's wise for you to go? I mean really Stefan, with all those people around how are you not going to want to chomp on anyone?"

She saw his jaw clench, "You think I'm a monster, don't you? I can change Elena, I've done my best. I need to get out of this house." He sat back despondently, with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry if that was a little harsh." He looked at her with hope, but then she said, "But listen Stefan, if I do attend I'm going on my own.

His face fell, "Ok I understand, but I still hope you will be there."

She got up, "Let me know if you hear anything on Damon." She left the house, with him staring in bewilderment behind her.

* * *

><p>Her mind wandering, she didnt want to go home yet. She had to keep looking. She parked opposite the Grill, where a few people were brave enough walking through the city. The blustery wind was blowing their umbrellas inside out and women's styled hair getting messed up.<p>

A cool wind whipped through her, she shivered looking upwards at the clouds, the storm was getting worse.

Elena looked around, she had an uneasy feeling that just wouldnt go away. She felt like someone was watching her, she walked faster looking cautiously behind her.

She entered the Grill just as the rain started belting down, she shook her hair removing the droplets of water.

Looking towards the bar, recognizing a familiar face she hurried towards it. Alaric beamed at her, "Elena Gilbert, what do I owe for the pleasure of your company?"

She sat down on the stool next to him, noting the empty glasses lined up on the counter and the one he was holding in his hand. "How many is that now, hard day huh?" she asked.

He knocked back the rest of his drink, "Teaching rowdy students a history class, you bet it is. I noticed you missed a couple of days, what's with that?"

"Don't you know?" she asked surprised.

He looked at her questionably, "Know what?"

"Stefan's home."

He saluted his glass, "Well how about that. I'm going to wring his neck if he ever leaves you again."

She averted her eyes, focusing on the drink coaster sitting in front of her. "Damon got a lead on him, San Francisco of all places. We spent a few days there, involving locking him up."

"Wow, and I missed all this how? My best buddy didn't tell me a thing."

"It wasn't just you Alaric, we didn't tell anyone we were going to find him."

"Right, that was probably for the best then. How is Damon, I haven't seen him?"

She called the bar guy over, ordering herself a soda water. "I was hoping you were going to tell me you knew where he was."

"Sorry, can't help you, what happened?"

"There was a misunderstanding. He told me he was catching a flight home, but that was 3 days ago now. I don't know where he is." her voice breaking.

He studied her silently. "What misunderstanding Elena?"

She took a gulp of her water, placing the glass back down. She nervously bit her lip, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. She took the chance, because Alaric was like a father figure to her. "Some of this, you are probably not going to like to hear. But I need to talk with someone."

"I'm not going to judge you. Talk to me."

She sighed, not knowing where to start.

He touched her hand, "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it's time to unload."

"I'm in love with him."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "with Stefan?"

She said quietly, "No, not Stefan." Elena refused to look at him, not wanting to see the shock and anger beneath his kind eyes.

"I know you are in love with him Elena, I've known for a while. It was plain as day to me."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"By observing the way you two are around each other. It's like a push and pull, you always seem to gravitate to one another. The constant bickering was another give away, kind of like an old married couple."

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

He sipped his drink, "No. I'm close to both of you, but I saw something there"

She smiled in agreement, "There has always been something between us, even from the beginning."

"Then what happened Elena?"

Once she opened her mouth, she didn't stop. "I told him I loved him on my birthday, it was perfect." she sniffled.

"He told me he had a lead on Stefan, so we headed for San Francisco. Before we left, we made this plan for Stefan. In order for him to switch his humanity back on I was going to pretend to be in love with him. We found him, and well that worked, it did the job."

Alaric asked, "And then what?"

"Damon thought he saw something between Stefan and I, he got angry and left." She cried, tears escaping from her eyes.

He passed over a serviette to wipe her tears. "That's quite a story Elena."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. It's such a train wreck."

Alaric took a breath, "I'm going to tell you like it is Elena. Damon has loved you for a long time, he's watched you all that time love his brother. He's fragile when it comes to you, you know the story with Katherine. Do you think he thought history maybe repeating itself?"

Elena's tears spilled over again. "He said something similar. I don't want both of them, or be caught in some tug of war. I know there is only one person I can't live without."

"Think about it Elena, he's always doubted himself with you, never thinking he was worthy. Maybe whatever he saw with you and Stefan felt real to him."

She wiped at her eyes again, taking another sip of water. "I don't want Damon to think he is ever unworthy of being happy with me."

Alaric was silent in thought, "What was so special about your birthday that made you realize that you loved him?"

She thought back to that night, the way he made her feel, the way he always did. "He is so selfless. I finally realized every little thing he had ever done for me, that he would do anything because he loves me that much."

Alaric smiled. "He sure does." Placing some notes down on the bar for a tip he said, "Sort out your misunderstandings Elena, let the truth set you free."

She hugged Alaric, "Thank you for listening and not judging me. I feel so much better."

* * *

><p>Elena was snuggled up warmly on the couch with a hot chocolate in one hand, an engrossing book in the other. A loud crackling of thunder startled her, the wind was howling lashing against the windows. She checked her watch, 10.30pm. Closing her book she turned the light off before climbing the stairs to her room, when a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hello Elena."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

She slowly turned around, that accent was unmistakable.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound as confident as she could, hoping he wouldn't sense her fear.

He laughed wickedly, "Now, now love. That's no way to welcome me. After all, I did save your boyfriend's life."

Her heart beat faster as she replied, "Why are you here Klaus?"

He smiled," That's better, now are you going to offer me a little hospitality?"

Feeling courage she did not have, she said, "I don't want to wake Jeremy, let's go to the sitting room," eyeballing him.

Klaus bowed mockingly, "As you wish", letting her pass on the stairs.

He took a seat pulling his feet up resting them on the coffee table. He picked up the book she had been reading, smirking, "You know there is no happy ending in that one don't you?"

She snatched the book away placing it back in the bookcase. "Just tell me why you are here?"

He stretched back as though he had all the time in the world, "I've been busy away from here, and well keeping up with Stefan, now that was something." His eyes gleaming he asked, "So what's it like having him home Elena? Was your reunion everything you hoped for?"

She knew he had an ulterior motive behind his words, Klaus never gave anything away. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

He leant forward, "You know it baffles me when lessons from the past have been ignored."

Elena was getting angry, "I'm not going to play these cryptic games with you Klaus. Please just tell me why you are here?"

He leant back, "I'm looking for Damon, where is he?"

She shuddered, fear twisting her heart. "Damon? What do you want with him?"

"When he's back in town, tell him I'm looking for him."

He showed himself to the door, before leaving he whispered, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I know everything Elena."

She locked the door after him, numb with shock. She was afraid for herself, but most of all for Damon. She knew something was going to happen, that bad feeling that had been lingering around had just been moved into the spotlight.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Stefan was in her kitchen pacing the wooden floors. "What does he want with my brother? Doesn't he want to come after me?"<p>

She had lost patience after few hours of sleep last night, snapping, "That is what he told me, I don't have all the answers."

He apologised, "I'm sorry, again.."

"What are you sorry for? Did you ask him to come back here?" She realized her abrasive tone, but she let it slide as she was in no mood to be civil today, she was worried about Damon.

He stopped pacing, "We need to get Bonnie here, to see if she can do a locator spell or something."

She looked at him in annoyance, "Damon is a vampire, that spell won't work on him."

He slapped his hand down against the bench. "Damn Klaus, what is he up to?"

Elena was wondering the exact same thing. Thinking back over the past few weeks, when she remembered something from their recent road trip. "Stefan, there was something with Damon, he was keeping something from me when we were trying to find you. I tried talking to him about it, but he kept shutting me down."

Stefan's head snapped up with interest, "What else Elena?"

She thought back, "Well, he went out one night and wouldn't tell me where he was or what he was doing. I found something in his car in the glove box, a metal box with an S emblem and cross on the front. I saw it one day then it was gone."

Stefan forehead creased, "Where did you say that was?"

"In Damon's car, do you know what that was Stefan?"

Concerned, he said "I think I know what you are referring to. It's an old Salvatore heirloom, the last I saw of it was in 1862."

Elena was puzzled, "So what the hell is Damon doing with it then?"

"I don't know, but I recall the witches were very interested in that particular piece of our history. Call Bonnie, I need to speak with her."

There was a knock at the door, Stefan checked out the front window then motioned to her it was ok. Bonnie stood at the door, Elena giving her a hug said, "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

She took off her coat, "Ok I'm here, where is the fire? What is going on that you needed me over here urgently?"

Elena guided her friend over to the sofa, "We need you to find something else for us."

Bonnie replied, "What is this about Elena?" Stefan stepped forward, Bonnie broke into a huge smile, "Stefan, it's good to see you home."

"Thanks, well it hasn't been much of a welcome. Klaus paid Elena a little visit last night."

She gasped at Elena, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Elena said, "It's not important. We need to find out what Klaus is up to, Damon is involved in some way, and I have a bad feeling."

"I'll try, what do you want me to do?" She asked looking between Stefan and Elena.

Stefan spoke up, "In the 18th century, the witches were interested in one of our Salvatore family heirlooms, a metal box with the letter S with our family emblem on the front. Emily Bennett was one of them. Do you know any of that?"

Bonnie looked at him blankly, "Sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. Grams never told me or spoke of it."

"Are you able to check through your spell books, anything to find out what they wanted with it?" he asked desperately.

Bonnie rummaged around in her bag, "Sure I can do that. Why is Damon involved with Klaus, after what happened with you Stefan?"

Elena replied concerned, "We are not sure yet Bonnie, but I don't like it."

Stefan moved behind her on the sofa, his hand reaching down to lightly massage her shoulders. Elena frowned, shifting to the left away from his touch. She noticed Bonnie had just witnessed that move, and was eyeing her off questionably.

She walked Bonnie to the door, "Can we keep this between the three of us, I don't want anyone finding out what we are doing. That means Caroline as well, she can't keep a secret."

Bonnie answered, "Sure if that's how you want to play it."

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the kitchen, Stefan followed as she pulled her coffee mug out filling it again. This must be 4th one today, she was exhausted feeling like she could crawl back to bed and sleep for hours. She really hoped that Bonnie would be able to find something, if she knew her friend she always came through for her.<p>

Stefan was out of ideas, "I know this is going to sound like bad timing, but we have to continue as normal so Klaus doesn't go on a murderous spree because Damon isn't here."

Elena looked at him warily, sipping her coffee, "What are you talking about Stefan?"

'The fundraiser tonight, your going."

She started to protest, "No, that's a good idea, not now."

Stefan stepped in front of her, "Call Caroline and tell her you are going. Please go and have fun with your friends, I'll be there to watch over you."

She hesitated, "Well if being out in public keeps Klaus away from me, I'll go." She looked at him, "Alone."

He shrugged his shoulders with indifference but she knew he was hurting by her constant rejection. She picked up the phone dialling Caroline's number.

* * *

><p>The tree of them were getting dressed in Caroline's bedroom, they sat waiting for Elena while she finished in the bathroom applying her final touches. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly in a high round bun filled with pins, a few stray wisps of curls falling on each side. The long cream and black dress accentuating her colouring. They awed in appreciation when she entered, she looked at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to ask, "Well girls what do you think?"<p>

Bonnie smiled, "You look beautiful as always Elena."

Her eyes masked the misery she was feeling, her heart heavy with aching. She missed Damon, she wanted to see him tonight. She wanted him to be the one escorting her, dancing with her just like that time they did once before. But he wasn't, instead entangled in some dangerous web that was Klaus.

Caroline's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Stefan is not going to want to leave your side. You are so lucky to have him," she said in a slightly accusing tone.

Elena replied haughtily, "It sounds to me like you still have an issue. Now I'd appreciate if you either keep quiet about it, or get it out in the open and clear the air."

Caroline let it rip, "I don't like the way you are treating Stefan. I don't know what went on between you and Damon whilst he was gone, but whatever it is, it sucks. There I said it!"

Bonnie pulled Caroline aside by her elbow, "Leave it Caroline, you are crossing the line."

She shrugged, "I can voice my opinion."

Elena tossed Caroline a glance, "Why are you so interested in Stefan's business? Like I have told you before, please stay out of it."

"No, I'm not going to stay out of it. It's not fair!"

Elena's eyes narrowed, "Wait, what's not fair? Oh my god, you still have a thing for him don't you?"

Caroline's face turned bright red, embarrassed her answer already evident.

Bonnie spoke up, "Ok you two, this is getting a little tense. Can we just let it go for now? We are supposed to be best friends." She gathered them together, "Ok I call a truce between the two of you."

Elena and Caroline eyed each other off finally agreeing to play nice.

* * *

><p>The old wooden town hall had been transformed into an amazing sea of old and new. Relics from the past shined proudly back at them, original documents dating back to the town's inception were sealed in break proof glass, pictures of history framed the walls some in black and white, and others new with lots of colour. The statue of the wise man who made it all possible stood proudly in the centre.<p>

Elena could see the Mayor making the rounds chatting to groups of people, the Lockwood's one of the most influential families in town and the other high society heavyweights. They were ready and waiting for the main event, raising money for the new museum. Tyler stood there looking bored, Mrs Lockwood was chastising one of the waitresses about something, hands motioning with a look of disapproval on her face.

She saw Elena and the girls, excusing herself she hurried towards them. "Hi girls, thanks for coming. We need this museum there is so much history here. You all look gorgeous," quickly glancing over their attire.

Caroline responded, "Thanks Mrs Lockwood, the hall looks amazing. It's going to be a great night."

"Why thank you honey." She looked back towards Tyler, "Now if only I could get my son more involved, would you mind if you asked him to dance or do something?" to Caroline.

She smiled, "Sure I can do that," walking off towards Tyler's direction.

Bonnie and Elena headed towards the dance floor, were people already dancing to the music. Bonnie said to her softly, "How are you holding up? I know you are worried about Damon."

She looked at her best friend, thankful for her support. "I just wish Damon was here, and to find out what Klaus wants with him."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "Sure Elena, no other reason right?"

They had been having an enjoyable night, when Elena sat down seeing Stefan making a beeline straight for her, "Stefan" she said.

Dressed in a black and white tux, he replied "You look like you are enjoying yourself tonight." He looked somewhat miffed, he asked, "Elena Gilbert will you please dance with me?"

She stood still shaking her head no, when he took her arm pulling her on to the dance floor despite her protests. "Stefan, I don't feel like dancing."

He was insistent, "Oh come on, one with me isn't going to hurt."

She kept her hands at her sides as he twirled her around the dance floor, his hands firmly around her waist. She felt uncomfortable with this close proximity, feigning a headache she excused herself leaving the hall.

Walking down the dark corridors there was nobody around. Elena was exhausted she was sick with worry about Damon. Damn him she thought, as she nearly fell and tripped over her long dress. She felt an arm reach out and pull her through the doors into an empty room, draped in darkness. Her eyes adjusting she blinked as his words whispered against her ear, "You are quite the dancer, you looked absolutely stunning out there Elena."

Elena flew into his arms, "Damon where have you been? I've been so worried about you, please never leave me again." She hugged him tighter, happy to have him in her arms once more.

He tenderly ran his fingers up and down her back soothing her, "I'm here you don't need to worry. I'm sorry I was gone as long as I was, but believe me Elena it was for the best."

"So much that you couldn't even let me know you were ok?" Tears dropped down her face, he gently traced his fingers underneath her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"Elena I can't get into this with you, not now."

"Does it have something to do with Klaus?" she asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask that?"

"He paid me a visit."

"Did he hurt you?" Damon roared, with a crazy look in his eyes, ready to kill him if her answer wasn't what he expected.

"No Damon," hugging him closer to her. "He was looking for you, what is going on?"

He cupped his hands on either side of her face, "That's not for you to worry about. I won't let him hurt you."

She took his hands holding them tightly, "I know you won't. You always protect me with your life, that's one of the reasons why I love you so much," looking upwards at him she breathed a sigh of relief.

He was gazing into her eyes, losing himself in them. "I love you Elena, you are in my veins. God I have missed you."

Their heads drew closer, foreheads lightly touching, eyes locked on each other with parted lips waiting to touch. She slid her arm around his neck as he tightened his hold around her waist pulling her closer. One hand roamed freely over her body, his fingers tracing along the tops of her breasts in the corset bodice. He crushed his mouth to hers, with a ferocity she had never felt from him before. Her mind was losing all control but the feel of him. She caressed his back then his shoulders bringing him closer moulding her body to his. He pressed her back against the wall, as she felt his hands slide up underneath her gown, moving them slowly up her bare thighs. Unbuttoning his shirt she felt his smooth skin against hers, she pulled it open, her lips finding his chest where she placed light feathery kisses.

He eased back a little, "Sorry princess, I got carried away." His eyes still smouldering, chest breathing heavily. Dropping his hands he straightened out his clothes.

Her fuzzy brain was trying to make sense of normality, it took her awhile until her head cleared. She placed her hands across his broad shoulders, "Damon there is something I need to do. I have to tell Stefan about us. You promised me when we got him back, we were going to be together. I'm not waiting another minute."

He stared at her quietly, "I know we do Elena, but now is not the time. Please trust me on that?"

"No. You either tell me what you are up to with Klaus or I'm going to tell Stefan right now."

He pulled her closer just as the dark room illuminated in bright light, they both sprung apart guiltily, when Stefan walked in "Tell me what Elena?"


	10. Chapter 10

Elena's cheeks were flaming, she felt as though they had been caught red handed. She took a deep breath in, wondering how long he had been in the room. She hoped it was only briefly, terrified Stefan had witnessed the moment between her and Damon. She couldn't bear it if he found out that way, he deserved better than that.

Stefan stood waiting for her response, when she didn't reply his eyes rested on Damon. Firing questions off at him, "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? Why is Klaus here, what have you done now?"

Damon had lost some of his composure, obviously wondering the same thing as she. He was lost for words, silence filled the room. She could see his eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

Stefan asked again, 'What is it you need to tell me Elena?" She looked helplessly at him.

Damon cleared his throat, "Stefan, I saw Elena out in the corridor, she wasn't feeling too well so I brought her in here." He looked at her, his eyes trying to convey with her to go along with his version of events. She shook her head.

Taking control she stepped forward, "Stefan, there's something I.." she was cut short when Liz the town sheriff ran past the open doors, she was in a panic over something.

Liz noticed them standing in the room, popping her head in she said, "Someone has been hurt there was an explosion," eying Damon off, she said "You, come with me. " Stefan stepped forward she told him, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around this, stay here."

Stefan started to say something, "Liz.." but Damon ushered her away calling over his shoulder, "Keep a close eye on Elena. I'll be back soon."

She stood uncomfortably with Stefan until he finally broke the ice. He said, "Something is different about you, you seem more confident and sure of yourself. I've noticed it ever since I got back."

She fidgeted with the pins in her hair, wishing she was anywhere but with him right now. Her heart was pounding, knowing that she was this close to telling him the truth. "Maybe I am Stefan, I had a lot of growing up to do when you were gone."

He pulled out one of the plastic chairs to sit down dropping his head in defeat. "I knew my decision to leave, there were going to be consequences."

Elena felt in limbo, she desperately wanted to tell him the truth. She remembered what Rick had told her, the truth would set her free. She took a seat next to him.

His eyes looking dull and lifeless, "Something's changed between you and Damon." Her face froze, "Tell me Elena, what you feel for Damon? Do you have feelings for him?"

She said quietly, "Stefan it's not that simple."

He laughed bitterly, "Either you do or you don't. Which is it?"

She didn't want to hurt him he had already lost so much. But he was right, he had to know. She decided to ignore Damon's advice about not telling Stefan, she was finished with this charade. "Damon and I.. There is no easy way to tell you, yes I'm in love with him."

His hands clenched into tight fists his skin turning white. "I should have known! But damn Elena, I thought we had something special?"

"Of course we did Stefan. I'm so sorry." She felt terrible, wanting to comfort him but she wisely kept her distance.

He glared at her, "Then why all the lies? What was that all about then? You played me for a fool!"

She whimpered, "I'm so sorry, but that was the only way I could get through to your humanity. I know it was wrong, but you needed to come home."

He snapped, "Come home to what? What is keeping me here now?"

"Stefan. I tried to fight it, deny it but there was only so much I could ignore and bury my head in the sand." She threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "I didn't want to do this to you, I still care about you."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Well obviously you didn't try hard enough did you Elena? That you could be so easily be swayed by my brother, I left the door wide open for him when I left. I'm so angry about your deceit, both of you playing some twisted game."

Elena's eyes clouded over, she didn't know what else to say. He was full of hate and anger standing up to leave just as Damon walked through the door. "Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to light up near the beer kegs, pretty stupid thing to do huh?"

Neither of them answered, his brow furrowed looking between Stefan then back to her. She was sure he noticed something was amiss because something registered on his face, he looked angry.

Stefan approached Damon standing front on, "Speaking of idiots, what do you think about one's that steal their brother's girl?"

Damon's face turned white, he took a step back glancing in her direction with remorse. "I can't apologize enough, I'm sorry Stefan."

Stefan lashed out, "No, you're not sorry Damon. How long have you waited for this moment?"

He winced, "I know you are hurting, let's go and talk about this somewhere brother."

Stefan said scathingly, "Just leave me the alone, I can't be around either of you right now." He moved into the corridor as one of the towns folk walked past, a middled aged woman Elena did not recognise. She looked up frightened when Stefan stood there menacingly blocking her way, before he chomped down on her neck leaving her for dead.

Elena was screaming, "Stefan, no!"

He was gone, Damon rushed to the girl's side to find she was breathing just. He broke his skin with his teeth, feeding her. She gagged then her eyes flittered open, he breathed a sigh of relief. Compelling her, "You fell down the stairs, you broke your wrist. That's what you remember, now go." He helped her to her feet, turning she hurried away the same way she came.

Damon leant his arms up against the wall, head resting on the mantle. "I told you it wasn't the right time Elena to tell him. Why didn't you listen to me?" he turned accusingly towards her.

She took a deep breath approaching him, "He needed to know, I refuse to play along with this charade any longer. I can't pretend anymore." She touched his arm.

"I can't deal with this guilt right now, it's killing me Elena. When I ask you not to do something will you just listen to me?"

"I'm not going to apologize Damon, what's done is done. I'm sorry we hurt Stefan, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you."

He pulled her gently towards him, her head nestled against his chest murmuring into her hair, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Damon escorted her out of the building the evening was thinning out, people were leaving the hall. She shivered not just from the cool breeze but also because she was worried. Elena leant back against his car, he placed his jacket over her shoulders, "I'll drive you home, then I need to go and look for Stefan."<p>

She agreed, thinking how Stefan must be feeling now the truth had been told. She felt a pang of guilt, "I hope I haven't caused him to flip the switch again Damon. I couldn't bear it if he did."

Damon grimaced, "Don't worry about that now. Let's just get you home nice and safe," as he gently pushed her inside the car.

They approached her front porch, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the recent happenings. He eventually told her, "Stay here I'll go in first and check everything out." She waited as he swept through the house checking all the rooms.

She sat down on the wooden swinging chair, the night was quiet except for the sound of crickets and a couple of dogs barking. She looked behind, her nerves frayed to the core. Damon came out taking a seat next to her, he placed his arm over her shoulder his thigh pressing closely against hers. Her body responded to his closeness, tonight's encounter still fresh in her mind. She whispered, "I've missed your touch."

He looked at her longingly, "I know baby, I know."

She adjusted herself a little on the seat, eyes meeting his she said seriously, "Damon, I don't want there to be secrets between us, you need to be honest with me now and forever."

"Elena, I can't tell you what's going on with Klaus. You will understand." He looked at her hoping his words spoke the truth.

She grasped his hand, "Understand what? I don't like what I am hearing."

His hands traced over her shoulders, "Please Elena, no more questions not tonight." He leant forward kissing her chastely on the cheek, "The house is safe, please go to sleep. I'll be back soon to check on you. I need to see if I can find Stefan."

He left leaving her alone with her thoughts. Walking the stairs, she went to the bathroom removing her makeup and changing into her pj's. She pondered around her room, straightening out clothes she hadn't hung back in the wardrobe, shoes left on the floor, and placing dirty laundry in the hamper. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, too much happened tonight her mind ticking over. Stefan finally knew the truth, she loved Damon. She felt the happiness she could freely admit it, but at what cost did that mean to Stefan? Was he going to turn back into the ripper mode with a vengeance to cover his pain? Just seeing what he did to that girl earlier tonight, didn't bode too well. She didn't want him to leave town again, he belonged here this was his home.

She moved over to the seat by the window, opening the box underneath she pulled out her journal, she flicked slowly back through the pages.

_Dear Diary _

_Today... Stefan and I had the talk about what our future holds. I told him I never wanted to be a vampire. I liked my human life, there were things I wanted to look forward to. He understood I think, that the life he had wasn't for me. I want to be with him, but not for eternity only until such time that I take my last breath and pass away naturally._

Her eyes starting getting tired and droopy, yawning she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun filtered through her bedroom, the rays shining in her eyes. She checked her watch, 5am again! She groaned, she must have a thing for fives. Feeling a heaviness on the other side of her mattress, smiling she said, "How long have you been here?"<p>

His face hovered over hers, "Since early this morning, you were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you." He moved forward kissing her lips.

Elena murmured, "Mm you should have woken me."

He laughed, "The way you were snoring, no chance."

She swatted his hand, "I don't snore." Then frowning she asked, "Did you locate Stefan?"

He moved his hands behind his back looking towards the ceiling, "No, but I know Stefan, he won't leave MF. He's coming back, his pride is a bit battered right now."

She rolled closer to him, "I hope so, I don't want to be the reason he leaves."

He kissed the top of her head asking, "Did you sleep ok, you know with everything that has been happening?"

Elena jolted up did she fall asleep with it open? Her eyes searching around for it, noted it was sitting up on her dresser closed. She answered, "Why do you ask?" wondering if he had taken a sneak peek through her journal.

He must have sensed something from her because he replied, "I didn't read it Elena, but when I moved to put you to bed, I couldn't help but notice a couple of words on the page you had open."

She shifted uncomfortably, "Damon that was a long time ago. Things have changed, that's not what I want anymore." She leant onto his chest looking into his eyes.

He searched them, wanting to believe, "I think that's what you will always want Elena, which is only natural after all you are a human."

She shook her head, "No Damon. That was before I knew what I felt for you. Nothing can change it, not now." She reached touching his face.

He looked away, "I don't want to take you away from that life Elena. I love you enough not to do that."

Her heart pounded with fears, "No please. If this is the one time I want you to be selfish that time is now." She pulled him close, "Don't you ever think of letting me go, I'm yours."

They stared at each other she lifted her hand entwining her fingers with his. He watched as her free hand moved up over his arm and down his muscular chest. She chewed on her lip for a second before she moved her mouth to his. The kiss was gentle, she felt him relax against her, his arms embracing around her body, the kiss deepening. He rolled her over onto her back his body weighing her down, his hands slid over her body, lips kissing her neck where they stilled on her erratic pulse, she said, "Damon I want you to.."

He murmured against her soft skin, "Do what?"

"I want you to make love to me, it's been too long."

His lips swooped down on hers, his hands pulling her singlet top from her chest exposing her breasts. He cupped them in his hands as she moaned against his mouth, one hand slid down removing her shorts, his fingers lightly tracing over her thighs. She pulled at his clothes, wanting to feel his skin with that body chiselled to perfection underneath. He felt so good against her, the passion overcoming them both.

They lay entangled, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand possessively around her waist. She was so happy in love. "Damon, I've missed this being close to you."

He smiled, "Likewise sweetheart, do you know how hard it was saying no to you?"

She smiled with satisfaction, knowing she affected him as much as he did her. "What do we do now? Let other people know?"

Damon stilled, "I don't think we should be broadcasting this yet."

"We have already waited long enough. I want to tell the world that I love you." She kissed him passionately. She pulled away, leaving him wanting more he pulled her back his lips inches from his.

"I can't get enough of you. Yes Elena, we love each other, but it's not the perfect time to be shouting it from the rooftops."

She looked at him confused, "You told me when this was over we were going to be together, well I'm ready let's do this."

"Elena, there is a time and place for that, not now"

She was getting nervous, worried she asked, "Why are you postponing this? I thought it was what you wanted Damon. Do you not want this anymore?" her voice broken.

He grabbed her wrist, "What's all this about? How can you ask me that? You know how I feel about you."

"Then what is going on?" she got out of bed, slipping on a pair of track pants and long-sleeved top. She watched his face, he gave nothing away. "Are you keeping me at bay because of something to do with Klaus?"

His face remained emotionless, "I told you not to worry about Klaus, Elena."

"You need to be honest with me. Whatever you have done, you need to tell me now."

They were interrupted by a call on her cell. She contemplated letting it to go to voicemail, but changed her mind fishing around in her bag, Bonnie. Her heart pounding, wondering if her friend had figured out what Damon was up to. She said to him, "We are not done here, just give me a sec," turning away from him.

She picked up the call, "Bonnie, do you have any news?" She listened, her eyes widening in surprise,then utter despair as she turned slowly towards Damon only to find he had gone, her window open with the curtains flapping in the breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena couldn't believe it, the truth ringing in her ears. She stared at the empty room, moving towards the window, she could see her neighbour mowing his lawn and the little old lady pottering around in her garden. Damon was long gone.

Bonnie's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone asking, "Elena? Are you there, what happened?"

She spoke fast, "Listen Bonnie, I have to go. I will see you soon. I'm on my way over right now."

The bad feeling she had been having for awhile, now she understood clearly it all came down to this. Grabbing her car keys from the dresser, she ran from the house.

She revved her car, sticking it into reverse, tyres squealing heading into first she sped off down the street. Her mind racing, she wasn't paying much attention to the road. Damon had escaped her wrath by disappearing for now. There was no way she was going to let him go through with it, the consequences be damned.

She quickly reached for her phone dialling his number, it rang through to voicemail. "Damon? Please ring me I need to speak with you."

* * *

><p>Elena pulled into Bonnie's drive way, she hoped to shed more light. She took some breaths trying to calm her fears, she felt like she was going to lose it any minute.<p>

Knocking on the door it took Bonnie awhile to answer, she opened the glass door looking exhausted. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and it appeared she hadn't slept for hours.

Elena expressed concern for her friend, "You don't look so good Bon, are you ok?"

Bonnie let her pass, walking into the dining room she took a seat motioning for Elena to do the same. "I have been trying to figure this out, ever since you and Stefan asked me. I can't believe it, right under our noses all along."

Elena sat down gulping, "It sure is crazy. My head is spinning. What else did you find out?"

Bonnie spoke hurriedly, "I got out my old family spell book, you know from generations ago, 18th century stuff. I thought I knew every one of them, but this was mixed up together with other spells to create the big one. It was concealed very well, at first nothing made sense. Those witches were very careful otherwise can you imagine what could have happened back then?"

Bonnie had the book open in front of her, hands resting on the sacred pages. Elena was blind sighted with a strong desire to rip that book away from her, light a match and watch it burn she held her composure. "Explain to me again, how this is supposed to work?"

She looked at Elena apprehensively, "Well see here, it starts off with a lineage through the Salvatore Family Tree. So that means either Damon or Stefan as the last surviving members of the founding family, and the first son of the Original Family, Klaus. With these spells, the Salvatore blood line and their gifted heirloom come together for Klaus's retribution."

Elena whispered, "Klaus to become human?"

Bonnie nodded, "That's what he wants his human life back. His mother turned them into vampires against their wishes, he's always been driven to find a cure to end his misery. Now nothing is going to stop him from getting what he wants."

Elena sat back in her chair knowing the next part was coming, her breath shortening, head starting spinning before Bonnie got up getting her a glass of water.

"Thanks, I needed that," placing the glass to her mouth. The cool liquid helped her calm a down a little.

She looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure you can handle this Elena? I don't want to burden you any further. I know how much you care for him.'

Elena looked into her glass, nobody knew yet except Rick. She was sick of secrets, "I don't just care about Damon, I'm in love with him."

Bonnie reached over touching her hand, "Tell me everything."

She began, "I figured it out on my birthday, I told him I loved him. We have been together, in secret since then." She stopped guiltily waiting for her disapproval which never came. She continued, "I lied to Stefan to get him to come home, and well now he knows I told him last night."

Her friend squeezed her hand, "Oh Elena. You get yourself into some mess don't you? I'm not going to judge you, I know your intentions were not to hurt anyone because you are one of the most compassionate people I know."

"That's right. But now Stefan has gone again, god knows where. I don't know what this is going to do to him. Damon, I saw this morning when I was on the phone with you. He disappeared before I could say anything. I'm so scared for him Bonnie."

Bonnie looked concerned, "I'll find a way out Elena, I promise."

Elena shook, 'Please Bonnie, do what you can. I'm not letting him do this, I don't care what Klaus does."

* * *

><p>Elena felt lost and alone, she didn't know what to do. After leaving Bonnie's, she was in a daze driving around aimlessly, until she decided there was someone she wanted to see.<p>

It was deserted at this time of the day, she looked up towards the sky it was getting darker, the sun beginning to fade. The sounds of crows in the distance the only indicator she was not alone. She picked up five red flowers her mother's favourite, from the house up the road the one painted white with blue picket fences. She smelt them, smiling as she made her way. She stood sombrely in front of the tombstone of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, placing the flowers in the vase on each side.

She took some time to reflect. So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the sounds of footsteps crushing amongst the leaves and snapping twigs along the path. A voice quietly called her name, "Elena."

She didn't move, she didn't want to look at him. She couldn't because she knew she would fall apart.

He stood behind waiting for her, "Elena?"

She turned both staring at each other in silence. He looked dishevelled his hair messed up, stubble forming on his face and still wearing the same clothes from last night. He tentatively took a step towards her, "Please say something?"

Her eyes widened, "Why Damon? Why you?"

"It is something I need to do. After everything Stefan has ever done for me, it was my turn to repay the favour. I owe him for a lot of things, especially when I wasn't there for him on his last ripper bend."

Her voice heavy with emotion, "I know you love your brother but what about me, what about us? Didn't that ever enter your mind?"

He stepped closer, "I love you, you know that. I always will."

Tears ran down her cheeks, "I refuse to put you in the ground. Never! I've already lost too many people Damon. I won't let you do this, you are not.." The feelings overwhelming her she fell to the ground.

He came rushing to pick her up, stroking her cheeks and kissing her hair. "It's going to be ok, I promise. Trust me on this please."

She managed to choke out, "Don't make promises you can't keep, not this time."

"I'm sorry Elena, I had no choice but to keep this from you." His hand reached for some tree branches he tossed angrily to the side.

She felt as though she may never believe anything he told her again, her heart aching from the hurt and fear. She asked, "When did you have this planned?"

He let go of his hold on her, his eyes downcast replying "Initially on your birthday, and afterwards when I left you in Kansas I went to New Orleans. I met another witch, she's on team Klaus."

She sat back stunned, "My birthday, you have known all this time?"

Damon answered back honestly, "Yes, do you recall those two women you caught me with in the library?" Elena nodded, oh she remembered alright. "Well after the mess you made of things, I tracked them down. They told me they needed a spell broken for Klaus and I could help them. In return they told me where to find Stefan."

She hit his chest, "No there has to be another way. Bonnie is working on something."

"There is not enough time Elena, it's happening in a couple of days."

The blood drained from her face, "All this, for Klaus so that evil monster gets what he wants again? No! We leave tonight let's go where he will never find us!"

He looked pained, "There is nowhere we can run Elena where he won't find us. I don't want to be looking over our shoulders constantly. I know what I am doing, just believe that ok? I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Have a little faith in me."

She stood silently her brain finally recognizing the date, "Two days time? That's the 5th."

"Yes I know, why?"

"I'm not sure. Where the hell is Stefan? He needs to know about this because you have lost your damn mind!" she shoved herself away from his embrace leaning back against the tree staring him down.

He came at her slowly, corning her with his physique, "Can we please not argue anymore? I'd rather be having more pleasant conversations with you, like how I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, even when you are stark raving mad." His hand moved to her cheek lightly stroking it. She stood mesmerized she loved him with a passion she had never felt before.

She also felt anger like a hot volcano ready to erupt. "What you have done is beyond incomprehensible!. Did you ever think what you have planned, what if it doesn't work? What then, you..?" she couldn't even say it, didn't want to think it.

She saw him flinch, her anger slightly dissipating. "I'm not going to sugar coat it Damon, it is what it is. That was the deal you made with Klaus. Bonnie is working on something as a backup in case your plan fails, because listen to me I'm not going to let it happen."

She finally stopped her rant, reaching up to kiss his lips, "Let's enjoy our love not fight with it anymore."

His eyes bristled with passion, 'Oh Elena, you have no idea," his lips crushing down on hers.

* * *

><p>He took her back to the Salvatore Boarding house, making her wait in the parlour whilst he mysteriously went about with something upstairs. She wandered around the room, she had never noticed before just how many old pictures and photographs they had of their ancestors on display. Her eyes made their way along, Mrs Salvatore with her oval face thick dark hair and bluegreen eyes. Elena could tell just by looking at her she must have been a kind and loving woman. She saw the resemblance in both Damon and Stefan. Mr Salvatore or Giuseppe looked hard his face not showing a hint of a smile, curiously she only saw Stefan in him. Their family bloodline held the cure for all this time, if they had only known first. Now Klaus wants to use it for his own selfish gain.

He spoke to her from behind, "Why are you interested in our ancestors, they are long dead?"

She jumped startled, "I'm just dumfounded that your family even way back then, were involved."

He flicked his gaze back towards the photographs, "Mother, Uncle Zach. Father," his eyes rested there for a second showing sparks of anger, before he said abruptly, "enough of reminiscing down memory lane." He gave her a warm smile, "I have other plans for you tonight, come with me."

She followed him upstairs he placed his hands over her eyes as he led her into his bedroom, she giggled "What are you doing, can I open them yet?"

"Patience is a virtue, haven't you ever heard of that before? Ok, you can open now."

She opened her eyes slowly, the smell of burning oil sandalwood reached her senses. The room was dim except for 10 candles, the burning amber flickering in the breeze. Glancing towards the bed she saw red rose petals scattered against the white linen, a bottle of champagne with two glasses sitting on a table beside it. She could hear the sound of one of her favourite songs playing in the background.

She smiled up at him, "This is lovely, thank you." Elena moved to the edge of the bed, falling back softly against the mattress. She picked up a handful of petals throwing them in the air. "My mother loved red flowers she always said it was such a striking colour."

Damon watched her, "I thought you might appreciate this, I needed to do this for you."

Elena looked at him in amazement, "I love it, it is so romantic."

He walked towards his phone lying on his dresser, he fiddled around with the buttons on there, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

She asked, "What else do you have on there?" She snatched it away from him. Her fingers scrolled through his play list, "What's this? Let's play it shall we?"

"Huh no, not yet." he said while trying to take it from her, but she shook off his hands hitting the play button. Damon appeared on the screen.

_Elena_

_Sometimes the world is supposed to be this way_

_Feelings can be wrong or feelings can be right_

_Which is why they have brought us here tonight _

_A painted picture can tell a 1000 words they say _

_Looking between those lines any fool can see_

_The two of us together our love was meant to be_

_Forever yours _

_Damon_

* * *

><p>A tear dropped down her cheek. She placed her arms tightly around his neck whilst he put his hands firmly around her waist as they both melted into each other, listening to their hearts where no words were needed.<p>

She gave him a sad smile, "Damon, There are some things I want you to know, just in case.."

He hugged her tightly, "I know you are worried Elena, like I told you before, I wouldn't do this if I knew there wasn't a way out. I would never leave you."

She grasped his hand between hers, "In some way, you are a hero Damon, I know you don't want to believe that about yourself but you are. You think that you are this monster who deserves unhappiness. I don't believe it, you deserve to be happy and I can't tell you enough what you have given me. Every part of yourself the good along with the bad, I know you Damon. I want to tell you just how much I love you, I've never felt anything like it before. I won't, not in this lifetime."

They stared into each other's eyes, he was lost for words. "Elena, no one has ever said anything like that before. It's always been Damon what have you done, you stuffed up, just like when I was young my father used to give me grief over everything. I hated him for that, making me feel like I was worthless. I was always the black sheep of the family." He said bitterly.

She squeezed his hand, "Listen to me, you are not worthless. You are worthy of love and you are worthy of me hold onto that ok?"

He traced his finger over her lips, "You make me the happiest person on earth for loving me, thank you for making me a better person." He placed a light kiss on her lips.

She yawned with exhaustion, she felt unbelievably tired. Her head resting against his chest her eyes started to droop. She felt so safe in his arms, never wanting to leave. She wanted to stay like this forever.

He looked her over, "Ok, I think it is time to put you to bed." He removed both their shoes slipping them off onto the floor. Gathering her up under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms they managed to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena rolled over in the bed reaching for him, finding it empty. A note left on his pillow, she quickly read it.

_Good Morning. I will be downstairs when you are ready. _

She smiled wondering what he had planned now, last night had been perfect. Heading towards the window, her hand pulled the cords opening the curtains. The sun was shining with endless blue sky, the perfect day, almost. Her mind wandered briefly to Stefan, where could he be? He needed to know what his brother was upto. She hoped he would return soon, no matter how angry.

Glancing down at herself she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. Her gaze moved to his bathroom, spying the shower. _Bugger she thought, I don't have any of my stuff here,_ rummaging through his wardrobe, she pulled out one of his black shirts. She walked back to the bathroom, the tiles cool beneath her feet. Turning the taps on the warm water sprayed over her body, rubbing her skin with liquid soap and shampooing her hair, distracting her thoughts from what lay ahead. Elena grabbed a beige towel from the drawers drying her body off, before slipping on his shirt heading downstairs.

She stopped in the doorway, watching as Damon whizzed around in the kitchen. He was busily multitasking, brewing a pot of coffee, flipping the frypan and watching over whatever he had in the electric mixer.

Elena let out a small cough. Turning he stared at her, his eyes fixated on her bare legs and his shirt unbuttoned half way up her chest. She could see that look in his eyes, making her heart beat just a little faster. Smiling she said, "What are you are cooking? It smells wonderful."

He was still appraising her, as his eyes finally met hers. "Food? What food? I can't think straight, do you know how damn sexy you look right now?"

She tilted her head to the side, "That's what I had in mind." Walking towards the bench, she pulled out one of the stools, sitting down crossing one of her bare legs. His eyes watching as the fabric rode up higher exposing her tanned thighs. Looking at him innocently, he placed a cup down in front of her while leaning in to give her a kiss, before ducking away whistling.

His happiness was infectious. They both knew where they stood all cards had been put on the table. "You seem to be in a good mood Damon, all things considering?"

He spoke to her from the pantry, "Now, why wouldn't I be? The love of my life is sitting here with me. She also happens to think I am the best thing that ever happened to her. I think it's called the Damon X factor." He stuck his head out from behind the door winking at her.

"Oh Damon, only you could make me laugh at a time like this." As her laugh subsided, her eyes turned serious, realizing tomorrow was the day of the sacrifice. She felt a chill go through her, not wanting to dwell on the what if's right now. Elena tried pushing those thoughts away.

"What are you making for breakfast?" she asked, the smell making her stomach grumble.

He looked pleased, "I hope you are hungry. We have bacon, tomato and cheese omelette. How does that sound?"

"That sounds delicious." She saw the stainless steel bowl whizzing away, her hand motioning towards it, "What's in there?"

He arched his eyebrows at her, "Just wait and see my lovely."

Not one to wait, she got of her stool to inspect the contents. Elena gave him a puzzled look, "Cream?"

"Not just any cream, wait until you try it with these." He pulled out a bowl of freshly washed and tailed strawberries. She could smell the alcohol they had been soaking in.

"Mm, I love strawberries," she said.

Damon reached over the bowl, smiling seductively saying, "Try a little." His hand dipped the strawberry into the cream mixture. She watched as he slowly put the fruit in her mouth, she took a small bite into it as he pushed a little more in. The taste was heavenly. Smudges of cream getting caught up on the corner of her lips, Damon's thumb gently removed it. Their eyes locked on each other, she could feel the fire starting to burn.

Elena said hoarsely, "Now your turn." Placing a berry halfway in his mouth, her finger swiped the bowl of cream, tracing it over his lips. Moving closer she placed her lips near his, nibbling on the sweetness of the fruit, the juices dribbling down their chins. Their lips so close, she kissed him slowly, tasting the alcohol and cream together. Pulling her against him, one hand leaning back to steady them the other wrapped tightly around her waist, the kiss grew with urgency. He swung her around sitting her upon the bench top, wrapping her legs around him she arched backwards as his lips found her neck resting on her erratic pulse. They moved lower gently tracing light kisses along the skin visible from her unbuttoned shirt. She moaned in delight.

The sound of the front door opening startled them both. Damon snapped back quickly pulling her to her feet. Elena stood over near the sink grabbing a glass of water whilst he headed to the pantry.

* * *

><p>She choked on her water when she saw Stefan standing there. "Stefan? Where have you been?"<p>

He ignored her, asking, "What are you doing here?" She could see his eyes darken with fury taking in her undressed attire.

Damon popped his head from behind the door, "Stefan, glad you made it back finally. I'm making breakfast, care to have any?"

Stefan looked at him like he was joking, "Breakfast? With you and .." He glared at her, "Your girlfriend? No thanks, watching you two frolick around each other is enough to make me want to vomit."

Elena was taken aback he felt so much hatred towards them. She asked, "Where have you been? How many people did you attack or worse, kill?"

He sneered at her, "Don't you ask me those questions. Please, like you care."

She stood silently not knowing how to respond. He obviously wasn't interested in listening to anything she had to say.

Damon finally said, "I know things are a little weird right now. But you have got to believe me when I say I'm sorry, you have no idea."

Stefan stood in front of Damon, shoving his hand against his chest sending him backwards. "I don't want to hear you are sorry. You take my girl, you take Damon that's all you do. Father was always right about you, you are nothing but trouble."

Elena stood in silent rage, knowing he was angry but that was a low blow remark. She saw the look on Damon's face, he believed it.

Taunting Damon more he said, "You know I always wondered why father was so hard on you. Maybe because you are so selfish, always thinking of yourself and what you get out of it."

"Leave it Stefan!" she growled.

He looked at her with disdain, "You are in love with him? A psychopath?" he laughed.

She blurted out crying, "Stop it, please just stop it. He could be dead tomorrow!"

The room fell into silence. Stefan's eyes showed some emotion other than hate which flicked back towards Damon, who's face had turned ashen. Stefan asked, "What did you just say?"

She was losing it, she had just said out loud the thing she feared the most. It shook her to her core, she couldn't speak.

Damon answered calmly, "I made a deal with Klaus, for you Stefan. It's happening tomorrow. A sacrifice is going to be made."

Stefan swallowed, "You may be the biggest pain in the ass, but I don't want to see anything happen to you. You're not going to be a martyr Damon, not for me."

Damon looked at him gratefully, saying, "Thanks. Let's go talk about the finer points shall we? There are some interesting developments I think you should know about."

Stefan headed towards the door, "I'll be waiting in the parlour."

Damon turned towards her worry echoed on his face. He grasped her shoulders, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry to be putting you through this. Do you see why I didn't want you finding out?"

Elena was trying to be strong, "I know, I have tried so hard to ignore it Damon, but it's still there.

He hugged her closely speaking lowly against her ear, "It's going to be alright. I need to go and talk with Stefan. I love you, I'll see you soon ok?" He quickly kissed her.

She clung to him tightly, "You know what you mean to me. I can't hear about it again, I'm going home for now Damon."

He nodded knowingly, "I understand Elena, "l'll meet you back there later." Damon kissed the top of her forehead quickly striding from the room.

* * *

><p>Elena was trying to concentrate on a book, eventually flinging it away angrily. The music was reverberating from her brother's room, reaching the end of her endurance. Peace and quiet is what she needed right now.<p>

She stormed down to his door, banging loudly over the noise, he didn't answer. She banged even louder throwing the door open. Jeremy was lying back on the bed, he looked at her in annoyance, "What?"

Glaring at him she demanded, "What? Do you want the police to show up after all the neighbours complain? Turn it down now, I can't stand it anymore!"

He gave her the birdie finger, saying, "All you need to do is ask. What's up with you anyway?"

"Just keep it down Jeremy!" Closing the door behind her, she saw him shrug plugging his earphones in.

She went back to her room, pulling her diary out, her mind a million miles away. This was the first time she could step back and think about recent events. It felt like everything had changed so quickly. She started writing.

_Dear Diary _

_I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words... All I know right now is I have a heavy heart, I am madly in love with Damon. He is on some kamikaze mission with Klaus. When I found out about it, I wanted to throttle him. He assures me he has it all planned, that he is not.. He is not going to perish in this sacrifice, but he hasn't told me on the how. I've asked Bonnie to make sure she has a backup. Please oh please, let Damon be alright. He is my life and has my soul._

She shut her journal placing it back. She glanced at her clock, 10.00pm. Slipping on her pjs she got into bed. Lying there staring at the ceiling, Elena was unable to sleep.

Elena heard her window open, footsteps creaking towards her bed. She grabbed her phone shining the torch light in that direction, "Damon!"

He smiled at her. She could smell the bourbon, obviously he and Stefan had been on the booze all day. He walked towards her plonking himself down next to her on the bed.

"How much did you drink, you reek of it?" She asked.

Rolling onto his side he said, "Yes we drank Elena. Actually we had quite a few."

"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I told Stefan. He knows that Klaus wants the cure, and that I am involved with the process."

"Well? What did he have to say? Did he talk you out of it?"

He closed his eyes, he looked exhausted. "No, I'm going through with it."

"Damon, I have a bad feeling."

"I know and I'm sorry." Thumping the mattress down, he said "Damn Elena. Don't you think I haven't thought about the what if's? Like what if I never felt you in my arms again, or felt the touch of your lips or just hear your voice calling my name? I know, because that tears me up inside!"

"Then please don't do it." She stopped as he came closer breathing against her lips.

"You don't need to worry, let's just think of this right now." Pulling her head down his mouth ravaged hers leaving her breathless. His hands slid off her clothes with ease. She pulled his shirt over his shoulders, hands roaming over his muscular frame as they worked downwards towards his belt. He spent the whole night loving her as though he wanted to imprint every memory of her.

* * *

><p>Elena's her eyes flickered towards the clock. There it was flashing 5am, with today's date looming in her mind.<p>

She slipped quietly from the bed, walking to her wardrobe. Her mind deliberated about what to wear, as her hand reached for a plain black dress. She shook herself, picking out a green skirt and white blouse instead. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently pulled her stockings up. Elena glanced at him, he was still fast asleep. His dark hair lightly falling in his eyes, those long lashes peacefully closed. Her heart melted, he was so beautiful.

He must of sensed her watching him, he opened his eyes smiling, "Good morning Elena."

She flushed, "You had a bit of a sleep in this morning. Are you feeling the effects of too much bourbon perhaps?"

He grinned, "Too much of something Elena, and it had nothing to do with drinking." He jumped out of bed towards her, her heart skipped a beat as he lifted her up swinging her around the room. He slid her down his body until she was back on her feet. He kissed her tenderly, "I love you, always."

She stared up at him, "The love in my heart is yours forever."

He told her as he pulled his jeans up and placing his shirt over his chest, "We need to head home, I'm meeting Stefan. I also asked Ric and Bonnie to get over there too."

They walked together into the parlour, Damon's arm around her waist. Elena could see Ric sitting on the sofa with a drink in one hand, scowling as Damon entered. She saw Bonnie over near the window with Stefan, the spell book open in front of them. They barely noticed them as they approached. Elena could sense the tension in the room, an underlying worry about how this situation was going to pan out. They all cared about Damon, she knew that. He had made up for all the trouble he had caused in the past, he had changed into a better person now.

Ric scolded, "Damon, buddy! I thought I was your friend and you don't tell me something like this?"

Damon released his hold on her, as he gave his friend a pat on the back. "Sorry Ric. I couldn't tell anyone, it wasn't just you."

She could see Ric was concerned, frowning he asked, "As long as you know what you are doing. This is a dangerous game you are playing with Klaus."

Damon replied, "I know Ric, I know. I have it covered trust me."

Elena approached Bonnie, her friend gave her a warm smile whilst Stefan walked away. She looked after him, wondering when he might stop hating her so much. She shrugged, turning back towards Bonnie, "How it all going? Have you found another loop hole?"

Bonnie hesitated, "I've tried, I'm still trying Elena. I don't know if there is one."

Panicking she asked, "Bonnie please you have to find something, anything." Her eyes flickered towards Damon where he was standing with Ric having a laugh over something, pouring himself a bourbon.

Over the loud voices, the sound of the doorbell rang. Damon wandered off to answer it, there were harsh words exchanged then all was quiet. When he returned, Klaus was in tow. Elena's heart flip flopped, he scared her.

Klaus smiled sinisterly, his gaze locking onto the younger Salvatore, "Stefan, my old friend. Don't you miss the west coast?"

Stefan fold his arms across his chest, she could see the hate radiating from him. "I can't say that I enjoyed your company, Klaus. I'm lucky my brother saved me."

He laughed, "Really Stefan? How is it all going for you, being back home and all?" He stared pointedly towards her and Damon. "You know what I think? That the ripper Stefan had it so much better than this broody one standing here now. You were fun once, you could be again."

It looked like Stefan was ready to pounce on him. He hated him for everything he had given up.

Klaus glared at Bonnie, "You don't want to mess with me girl. If you do, I'll make sure you never see another birthday. Is that clear?"

Elena watched her friend's initial fear as she tried to remain strong. Staring him down, she said, "You don't scare me Klaus, give it your best shot."

He stepped closer to her, "I don't like your attitude Bonnie." He ordered to Stefan, "Get rid of her, I need to speak with Damon now, alone!"

Stefan ushered Bonnie from the room, Ric hot on his heels behind them.

Elena remained at Damon's side, Klaus's eyes narrowed. "I said alone. C'mon hurry up love and get out of here before I get angry."

Damon moved, stepping in front of her. "She stays. What do you want to talk about?"

Klaus noticed the protective stance, as he commented, "Poor old Stefan. He gave up his life to save yours. You take his girl, only now for you to perish. Strange how things work out, don't you think?"

Elena was enraged. She wanted to hold him down and stick the white oak stake through his evil heart. Damon sensed her anger, his arms blocking her from coming forward.

Damon replied calmly, "That's right, and now I'm doing this for Stefan."

Klaus looked at him suspiciously. "There better not be any problems. If you or anyone else interferes, I am going to wreck havoc on this town like you have never seen before."

Elena froze, fear clutching her heart once more. She could feel Damon tense, she knew his anger was boiling just below the surface, he wanted to kill him now.

"This evening, 7pm at the cemetery. I'll be waiting Damon." Klaus banged open the bifold windows, looking back at them, "Elena I thought you were smarter than Katherine, obviously not." Then he was gone.

Damon and Elena stood there in silence. The waiting game had just begun.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's head was thumping her temples feeling as though they were going to implode. She gulped water down from her bottle, god she hated that evil bastard, she wanted him dead now.

After Klaus left, the gang rushed back in asking them both a million questions. To command the full attention, Damon stood on the couch whistling loudly. The noise and chatter stopped, his voice reverberated through the room as he carefully explained the plan for tonight. Klaus believes right until the last minute he is getting what he wants, then justice will be served once they take him down.

Caroline had turned up, butt hurt no-one had informed her of what had been transpiring lately. Elena wondered who had informed her, she and Caroline were not on good terms at present, due to her constant disregard towards Damon. So she knew it wasn't Bonnie, she asked her to not to tell her, she had a sneaking suspicion it may have been Stefan.

Stefan, well at least he had forgiven his brother enough to help Damon with this crazy plan. Even though he knew she was in love with his brother, one thing was sure the bond between them could not be severed no matter what happened.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Caroline say, "Elena?" Her friend was watching her thoughtfully.

Elena's gaze rested on the blonde in front of her, "What's up Care?"

Caroline glanced between Stefan, Damon then back to her. "I'm sorry I have been such a bitch lately. I know I need to keep my mouth shut. I was wrong about Damon, he's changed because of you. I can see how much he loves you."

She smiled, "Yes he has. I love him like nothing I have ever felt before."

"I know Elena, and our friendship lately has suffered because I was being so single minded. Anyway, I want you to know I'm on your side." She left her there strolling off towards Bonnie's direction.

Elena looked at her in wonder, she never thought she would see the day Caroline would have a good word to say about Damon.

* * *

><p>After the house finally emptied out, she and Damon sat on the sofa his head resting in her lap. Stroking his hair lovingly she said, "Sounds like everything is set for tonight?"<p>

"Sure is, one dead original coming right up," Damon said grimacing as he rotated his shoulder.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, massaging the muscles her fingers feeling the tension lying beneath. "The world is going to be better off without him around. I hope it works, you know he can't be killed if he becomes human? He will still be protected."

Damon moved her hand slightly to another position near his neck, "He is not getting what he wants, so we will have our chance to take him down. He is not getting away, he is going to pay for every misdeed he has ever done."

She caressed his face, "Damon, you never told me why you are so sure that this spell is not going to work?" A look of worry crossed her face, she didn't like these secrets between them.

His hand stilled hers, "It's safer you don't know the logistics Elena. I will tell you eventually, believe that." His lips planted a soft kiss on the top of her palm.

"Ok, do you promise?" She desperately wanted to know now, but knew the safest thing was to stay in the dark until it was all over.

"I always keep my promises." His hand reached for her bringing her head closer to his, his lips kissing her passionately. He rolled her over on the sofa, "I love you Elena. Now, forever like eternity."

Staring into those piercing blue eyes she said, "I love you so much Damon, you are my world." They hugged each other tightly before she checked her watch, 6.25pm.

He pulled her from the sofa kissing her again, with their hands clasped together he said, "Time to go huh?"

Elena nodded silently.

* * *

><p>The cemetery was quiet, with no moon shining to guide them the area was draped in darkness. She looked towards the sky, so clear and peaceful who knew what tonight was going to bring. There was a splattering of bright shining stars. Elena felt the hint of a cool breeze against her skin, she shivered draping her cardigan closer against her body.<p>

Elena walked behind, Damon leading the way with Ric and Stefan. Bonnie and Caroline were flanked along at her sides, Caroline muttering as she lost her footing against the dark path, "Damn, this place creeps me out." The sound of something rustling in the trees unnerving her, "Did you hear that?" she asked her eyes wide.

Bonnie scolded her, "C'mon Caroline stop kidding around."

Elena shrugged and kept walking. She saw Damon look back over his shoulder, reassuringly he didn't look the slightest bit worried. She took some comfort in that, feeling more confident.

They eventually stopped at the Salvatore family tomb, they could see candles flicking inside lighting up the surrounds, the names of some of their past ancestors buried beneath their feet, hundreds of years old. Damon snarled baring his teeth, "Klaus get out here."

Klaus voice came from behind them, "Well, well look who decided to show," clapping his hands together. His eyes spied around at the rest of them mockingly saying, "With an audience, so be it."

Damon glared at him, "Let's skip the pleasantries shall we? Get this thing started already."

Klaus laughed, "Soon Damon soon, why such a hurry to end your fate? There are some things we need to attend to first." He called out, "Hannah, come out here love."

A middle aged woman in her 40's emerged from the tomb, her long red hair loose around her shoulders, her fringe framing her face. She was wearing a long black cape with edges of gold around the trim. She had rings of colourful beads around her neck. Something clasped hidden tightly in her hands, she stood next to Klaus waiting expectantly, "I believe you already met Damon, he has the Salvatore piece you require."

He ordered Damon, "Give it to her."

Elena watched as Damon's hand reached inside his black jacket pulling out the box with the Salvatore heirloom inside. He passed it over saying sarcastically, "Don't drop that, it's very old and I want it back later."

Hannah held it in her hand moving towards the section lined off with a cross in the ground. She placed it onto a long metal rod with a silver catch clicking it into place. "It's done," she said to Klaus.

"Good, now where are we to be positioned?" he demanded.

She pointed over to the bottom corner of the triangle, "You on the left, Damon on the right."

Damon refused to budge initially, rooted to the spot his arms crossed over his chest. Klaus saw his defiance, "Now Damon, we don't have all night."

Elena saw Stefan and Ric step forward, the witch drew on her powers rendering them both paralysed momentarily. The witch said, "Don't come any closer or things are going to get a lot worse for your friends there."

They both retreated, looking a little worse for wear. Elena glanced towards Bonnie meeting her gaze, she gave her a hopeless shrug. Elena took that to mean she couldn't protect Ric and Stefan from the other witches power.

Klaus swiftly strode towards Elena, grabbing her from behind with his fangs poised ready to attack. "I mean it Damon, one bite is all it will take me and she is dead? Is that clear?"

Elena was terrified trying to wriggle free of his grip, Damon charged towards them barking, "Leave her alone Klaus, she doesn't need to be involved with this. Let her go." His arm reaching for her, Klaus flung her towards him, "Get into position now Damon!"

Damon guided her over towards Ric placing his arm protectively around her shoulders, "You ok?"

She tried to remain strong for his sake, "I'm fine really. Damon please be careful, I love you."

His hand caressed her face, "I know princess"

Damon eventually went to stand in position, the witch approaching him with a small sharp instrument. He asked, "What's this? Oh how I love to be tortured." She punctured his skin as blood dripped into a round wooden bowl.

She moved towards Klaus, taking drops of his blood mixing it in together with Damon's. She checked her watch, "It's time Klaus, let's begin."

Klaus watched them all carefully, "By all means start Hannah. Remember if any of you interfere you will all pay a price."

Damon looked back over his shoulder at Stefan sharing a knowing glance before turning back around.

The witch commenced with some spells from her ancient book, turning each page over slowly. Elena noticed the candles inside the tomb started to flicker ominously, the breeze had picked up she sensed something was coming. Klaus and Damon were both standing with their eyes shut closed as though they were in a trance. Her voice grew louder reaching fever pitch, she stopped suddenly her eyes fixated on Damon.

Elena's heart skipped a beat did she just figure out that this wasn't going to work with Damon?

Hannah's voice rose again to expel the words to finish the spell. It wasn't working, her face growing angry with rage when Klaus eyes fluttered open demanding, "What have you done or not done? Don't you know this backwards, inwards and outwards by now?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I do everything as it says. Whatever the reason it does not rest on my skill or shall I say lack of. It's to do with him," pointing accusingly towards Damon.

Damon opened his eyes, snapping, "Then try it again. My guess is that you are not doing something right. Geez, you witches think you know everything."

She started the spell from the beginning again.

In a blink of an eye Elena could see Stefan slowly stalking the ritual towards Damon. The witches voice growing more frantic, the next few seconds felt like they were in a dream. Stefan rushed forward knocking Damon to the ground, breaking the trance. "Now" he mouthed to him.

Stefan after bumping Damon away appeared to be locked in position unable to move, falling into a trance state.

The witch sputtering out, "Something, yes I feel like it is working."

Damon raced towards Klaus where a tussle between them ensued in the triangle. Klaus roared, "You are going to pay, along with everyone you love."

The candles erupted into larger flames, the skies grew darker, the loud sound of thunder rumbling through the night, lightning sparking up the sky. Something big was happening with the sheer forces of nature to be reckoned with.

In slow motion Elena watched as Klaus raised his right hand inching towards Damon's heart, he was fighting and struggling with his power. She screamed, rushing madly forward, "Damon! Get out of there now.."

The cemetery was hit by a bolt of lightning, the force and the energy causing a small fire to form around the rings of the triangle, as to keep all those trapped inside. None of them were moving, nor uttering a sound. Then everything was suddenly calm, with the candles burning out and the wind dying down. The skies clear once again.

She could hear Bonnie's voice, it felt so far away calling her name. Her eyes locked on Damon, her head spinning out of control she felt herself falling, then all was black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Some things will stay with you forever. No matter how hard you fight the thoughts going over again and again in your head. Some things you just can't escape._

The blackness was overwhelming, leaving her drowsy. She could hear the sound of muffled voices, unable to place a name to them. The darkness was drawing her in, refusing to let her go. I have to fight it she thought, but Elena didn't want to. She didn't want to face her fears that Damon might be gone... The last thing she remembered was Klaus's hand reaching to rip out his heart, the lightning struck sparking the fire entrapping them. The smoke caused confusion, with the lack of vision and difficulty breathing through the fumes. She could see Damon's lack of movement, it was too much for her not knowing, passing out into the blackness.

_Blue skies met her, the sun bearing down. She walked excitedly towards the small lake, her eyes searching for him. She looked upwards flying against the blueness was a crow with the blackest wings, on the lake five swans could be seen, so elegant and graceful. Damon waited for her, leaning against the tree, his hair falling in his eyes. His gaze fixed on hers, always so electrifying, she felt herself blush. He took her hand, leading her the way down to a secluded spot shaded by rocks with a picnic basket laid out for them. They spent a lazy afternoon together, basking in their love. _

_She asked, "Do you believe we are destined to be with one person, love them beyond reason?"_

_He pondered her words, "Sure I believe that. If you are lucky enough to find that one person you know you can't live without."_

_"If you believe in such a powerful love, at the end of the day will love always conquer all?"_

_"Think of it as a journey, with ups and down and twists and turns. At the end of the day, if it's meant to be, it will be. You can't fight fate."_

_ Their lips met in a tender kiss. _

Elena could hear a familiar voice calling her name, "Elena! Elena! You have to snap out of it, wake up! I love you, please open your eyes. What the hell is wrong with you?" She felt her body being shaken lightly, all she wanted was to be left alone in the darkness.

_Her mind drifted away again, this time taking a different path. She could see Stefan, they were in an unfamiliar house, sitting together at a dining table laughing and listening to music with a glass of wine in hand. That's odd she thought, it seemed as though they were quite comfortable with one another. The vision continued as they walked back along the beach watching the sunset, when he placed his arms around her waist telling her he loved her._

* * *

><p>This caused Elena to rouse as sweat formed on her brow, leaving her shaking. "No. It can't be this way, I love Damon, where is he?"<p>

The thought of finding Damon bringing her back to consciousness, her eyes blinking she saw Bonnie kneeling down beside her. Her eyes searching for him, the fire was gone and inside the triangle all was empty except the black drops of ash.

Bonnie smiled, "Welcome back, you had us worried."

Elena tried moving her head, wincing in pain. "What happened? Where is Damon?"

Bonnie was covered in soot, "He is ok, he made it through Elena."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I was so worried about him. Where the hell is he? I need to see for myself?"

Bonnie's shoulders slumped, her eyes averted refusing to meet hers. Elena felt a pang of fear, asking her, "What's wrong?"

Her friend's eyes were full of remorse, tears escaped as she blubbered, "I couldn't do anything to help him Elena! He was rushed to hospital."

Her mind raced with worry, "Damon? Why is he there? Tell me Bonnie!"

She shook her head, "No, it's Stefan. He is in a bad way, the ritual, I don't know.. He didn't heal like he normally would."

"What are you trying to say?" her voice unsteady.

"Elena, he didn't heal from the fire. Stefan was burnt to over 20% of his body. He is in a coma."

She looked incredulous, "What do you mean he couldn't heal? I don't understand?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm sorry, I don't know anymore. I'm in the dark here."

She sat there stunned, "I can't believe this. Can you take me to the hospital I need to see them?"

Bonnie reached for her keys, "Sure, let's go. Damon is going to need you, he feels like it's his fault Stefan's life is dangling on by a thread."

Elena jumped up forgetting her own pain, "Please take me to him Bonnie, now!" She had to see him, knowing Damon and his guilt didn't go hand in hand, he could become reckless when he was angry.

* * *

><p>Elena walked the hospital corridors, the grotty white walls and fluorescent lights mingled in with that hospital stench making her stomach turn. Her eyes checking off the room numbers as she went along. At the end of the corridor she caught sight of him, leaning down over the water fountain splashing water against his face. She stopped mid step glorifying in the sight of him, unscathed and unharmed. His eyes met hers as she ran to him, his arms grabbing her around her waist pulling her in close, their lips meeting urgently.<p>

When they parted she said, "Damon! I'm so glad you are ok, here you are just like you said you would." She smacked his arm, "Don't ever do something like that again! Do you know how much I love you?"

He swung her in the air, "Don't ever pass out like that again. You had me worried Elena Gilbert, because I love you."

She laughed half heartedly, "We aren't talking about me Damon, put me down."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to stay with you until you woke up.." He placed her feet back on the ground, a sombre look on his face, "I had to come here, for Stefan."

Her face turned serious, "Damon, how is he? Bonnie told me what happened."

"Not good, he's still in a coma." His eyes darted towards a nurse leaving his room, "The doctor is making the rounds later, so I will know more then."

"How did this happen? I mean you know, not healing? I don't get it?"

"Elena, there is something you need to know..."

A nurse called out, "Mr Salvatore?" Damon approached her, speaking in low voices his face echoed with worry watching her retreating back. Elena walked towards him, "What did the nurse say, any news?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "No further information. I could compel these drop kicks into doing anything I say. But right now my main priority is getting Stefan through this."

She touched his arm, "I'm sorry, of course you are right. Is there anything you want me to do?"

He flicked his head towards Stefan's room, "You want to go in? I'm sure he would like to hear a familiar voice."

She was already halfway through the door. His room was dark, the curtains drawn shut with only the lamp on, and the machine monitoring his vitals beeping incessantly. He looked so helpless, lying in that bed with his body bandaged and his eyes closed. She sat down next to him, speaking softly, "Stefan, it's me Elena. I'm sorry to see you like this. You have a lot of people who care about you. We want you to get better."

She stopped talking, taking his limp hand in hers giving it a squeeze. "I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from, but please listen. You have to fight and get back to your brother, he loves you. You have had your differences, but you always overcame them. That's what family does, they forgive Stefan."

She took a breath, her voice faltering, "I hope one day you are able to forgive me for falling in love with him, but that's up to you, I won't push it. But don't let that cloud your feelings for Damon, he's blood and the only family you have left. Fight for that Stefan." She turned her head, Damon was standing in the doorway with a forlorn expression on his face, then something akin to guilt, then it was gone.

He stared at her, "I think you should be checked over in emergency. Ric spoke with Meredith, she agreed to do it."

"That's not necessary, because I'm fine." She walked towards him, planting her arms firmly around his waist. She didn't want to leave his side.

He kissed the top of her head, "Just let her give you a quick check over, I'll come down with you ok?"

She relented, "Fine, let's get it over and done with then." They left the room Damon walking briskly whilst she stared back at the darkened room.

* * *

><p>The emergency department was busy, ambulances rolling in with dozens of patients on beds waiting. There were people wandering around looking dazed and confused, she could hear the doctors and nurses hard at work. They walked towards the curtained off section in the corner, where she sat on a chair, waiting. Damon leant against the window, staring into the distance. Meredith had been thorough, checking all her vitals before sending her off for x-rays. When the results were back, she informed them that Elena had a clean bill of health. She smiled, "Now get out here, as you can see we are busy."<p>

They sat at an empty table in the hospital cafe. Elena noticed his eyes were bloodshot, with purple cicles underneath, he looked totally shattered as he said to her, "You look like you could use a stiff drink." He called the waitress over, ordering her a strong coffee with a chocolate muffin.

Elena moved uncomfortably on the plastic chair, "What happened out there Damon? Where is Klaus do we need to worry about him?"

She waited for his response that was a long time coming. "Yes we need to worry about Klaus, because he got away. I couldn't go after him, he could be plotting our downfalls right now!" His fist slammed against the table, "We could of had him Elena!"

She was about to respond when the hospital intercom called out, "Paging Dr Christian. Code blue, code blue, room 301. Dr Christian."

Damon bolted out of his seat racing towards the elevators. She quickly followed, struggling to keep up. The room was blocked as the medical staff calmly worked as a team to bring him back. It was sometime before they exited, the doctor came out to speak with Damon. "We got him just in time, any longer we would have lost him. He's stable right now, you can go in."

Damon shook his hand, "Thank you so much Dr. I can't say that enough."

The doctor nodded, "There is still a long way to go. He has a difficult recovery in front of him."

They walked to his room she paused as Damon entered first. He huddled over Stefan, while she stood opposite, looking down at Stefan a shadow of his former self. "Why is this happening? Why can't he heal? He's a vampire for goodness sake!"

Damon mumbled something incoherent, she asked, "What was that?"

"He is not going to heal by himself Elena."

"He has been through worse things than a fire, you know that. So why can't he?"

Damon snapped, "He can't because I stuffed up again! I came up with this stupid plan and look at him on deaths door!"

"Damon, this is not your fault." She sensed his anguish and his guilt, she knew Damon was hurting. All she wanted to do was make this all go away.

"You know why he can't heal, why he is like this? You want to know, so you can tell me this isn't my bloody fault?" His hand swiped the water jug off the table sending it crashing to the floor.

She trembled, "Damon you need to let it out. Whatever this is, it's tearing you up inside."

His lips opened as she heard the words, "Because he's human Elena."


	15. Chapter 15

Elena sat in chemistry class, not paying attention to what the teacher had to say. She looked around the room, other students were jotting down notes, a couple of boys at the rear of the class sharing a joke and then there was her. Elena's thoughts were on a subject more pressing. The day at the hospital when she found out Stefan was human and literally could have died. Was that really four days ago now?

Damon had stormed from the room, after dropping the bombshell. She had run after him, but he was too fast disappearing into the corridors. He left her there in stunned silence, trying to make sense of it all. Elena grabbed her cell calling Bonnie to fill her in, she was none the wiser of the situation.

Stefan remained at the hospital, in a stable condition asleep in a coma. They had been visiting him every day, Elena after school, with Damon coming and going, stopping off at home to shower and take care of his vampire cravings. She knew Damon was carrying a lot of guilt, she noticed it more each day. Worrying about his state of mind, she knew he could make snap decisions when he wasn't thinking clearly.

The final siren sounded, she slowly gathered her books heading towards her locker. Bonnie and Caroline were already there talking quietly. She opened her locker throwing her books in, "What are you two discussing?"

"Stefan, did you know the whole school knows about it now? Well only that he's in a coma nothing else. I think a few more people could be a little more sympathetic, instead of being rude about his plight." Bonnie frowned, eying one of the culprits at the other end of the corridor.

Elena looked at Caroline, "Really? I wonder how they all found out?"

Caroline eyes widened in surprise, "Hey it wasn't from me! How is he going anyway? I went past to see him yesterday. I took in some get well stuff, you know because his room was looking a little dull."

"No change, same as the other days. I get the feeling the longer he stays like that the worse it is going to be."

Caroline said, "Wait, I've always heard on the news or read on the internet about people who wake up like after 10 years or something crazy like that."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You believe everything you see on TV? I can't stay and chat, Damon is picking me up for another visit."

Bonnie asked, "How's Damon coping? I haven't seen much of him lately?"

She considered telling her the truth, her concerns about whether or not he was going to lose the plot, but decided otherwise, "Damon is being Damon. He has flown in the best specialist in the country, so let's see what he can do." She slung her bag over her shoulder "See you guys later."

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her sofa waiting, glancing at her watch showing it was 4.00pm, 20 minutes late. She pulled her phone out dialling his number, going through to voicemail. "I'm waiting, where are you?" she demanded. The house was empty, a welcome relief to have the quietness for a change. Jeremy was probably out with friends, he didn't really tell her much these days. She didn't know if things with Bonnie were winding down, they both kept that close to their chests. Her eyes flicked over the framed pictures of their parents, taken too soon. They loved each other so much, she missed them both dearly. A picture of Jeremy brought her mind to Klaus, dangerous and on the loose somewhere. She worried about her brother, and what Klaus threatened to do to the ones they loved. With all this drama, she thought it was best to move him out of arms reach. The further away the better.<p>

Checking the time again, she felt her annoyance growing. Ever since that night, Elena had felt he was being a little distant. She wanted him to tell her everything but Damon wasn't playing ball.

Her ears caught the sound of a car revving down the street, screeching to a halting stop outside. She knew it was him, striding to the door, flinging it open she found him standing there. He gave her a lazy smile, the smell of bourbon filling her senses.

She pulled him inside, "Are you drunk? Where have you been?"

He discarded his jacket, as he staggered towards the sofa plonking himself down. "You need to chill out, I'm here. I needed a drink because it's been a rough day."

"Did something happen?"

He pulled out the bottle taking a swig. She promptly removed the rest from his reach, saying, "No more of that, you need to sober up."

He laughed, "Ok party pooper, your no fun." He pulled her down sitting her across his lap, "How was school, learn anything fascinating?" His lips teased the corner of her ear.

"Hardly," she moved her head away, not wanting any distractions right now. Elena wanted answers and he damn well better give them to her.

"Damon?"

"Mm, you smell so good." His lips moved closer, "Do you know how much you tempt me?" His arms reached for her.

She pushed him back slightly, "I want to talk to you first. I need you explain the story, you said you would," her eyes searched his waiting expectantly.

He grinned, "Listen baby, asking me after a few too many, not going to work. Sorry, not today."

She pouted, "I want to know what went on Damon? Tell me whatever it is that's eating away at you, to feel this much guilt. I want to know why because I'm in love with you, you drunken fool."

His fingers traced along her jaw line, "I know that, I promised I would and I will. When Stefan wakes from his coma I'm going to tell you everything."

"Why then?" she asked exasperated. Her patience was wearing thin, she was not in the mood to play 20 questions. He had been dodging this lately, it was tiring. Looking at him this vampire she loved, his hair scruffy with his face unshaven and judging by the bottle he had gone through, he was hitting the edge. She needed to pull him back before it was too late.

He was silent, rubbing his hand up her arm. Asking, "What do you want to know?"

"I was there Damon, I saw the witch becoming flustered, then as soon as Stefan stepped in, things started happening."

"Like I told you before I had it planned from the beginning. Once I found out about the cure, I knew I wanted it for Stefan. You don't understand what he went through on his last ripper bend, that took his friend Lexi years to undo.."

He was silent obviously remembering those dark days.

"It was bad Elena, and I wasn't there for him. I promised myself I wouldn't leave him to suffer like that again." He placed his finger underneath her chin, "Do you understand now?" He kissed her lips lightly.

She stared at him in appreciation, "You planned all along, for Stefan to take the cure?"

"That's right." He pulled away from her, "Now are we done? We need to get going."

She stopped him, "I'm not finished Damon. How did you know that spell wasn't going to work on you?"

He removed himself from her grip, standing near the door pulling on his jacket, "If you are going to continue to badger me about this I'll leave it for longer. All in good time Elena."

She silently made her way through the door, snatching his car keys from his hands so she could drive them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the hospital, visiting hours were nearly over. The car ride on the way was filled with silence, neither of them willing to break the deadlock. She was hurt with his refusal to talk, she couldn't do anything to make it better. He was carrying this all on his own.<p>

Walking the familiar corridors, she recognized some of the faces, the clumsy nurse who always seemed flustered whenever Damon was around. Elena smiled, not that she could blame her, he was sexy and intimidating at the same time. Damon hadn't exactly been endearing himself to the hospital staff, in fact he was making their jobs rather difficult.

Dr Christian was leaving his room when they arrived. Greeting them he said, "Damon, Elena. Nothing new to report, I'm sorry."

Damon asked, "Dr, how long is he going to be in the coma?

He frowned, "You can't put a time on these things Damon. He will wake up when he's ready."

Damon demanded, "So why isn't he? He can't stay like this can he? He needs the operations for the burns. Wake him up if you have to!"

Elena broke into the conversation, "Dr, can people be in coma's for years and then wake up?"

He considered her words, "Yes that can happen, but very rarely. Unfortunately we have to take these things on a daily basis."

Damon snapped, "Stefan might not have days, do you get that? How long will you give him before you tell me it's not looking good? Is it a week, a month?"

Dr Christian bristled at his tone, "I can't give you those answers Damon, it's not up to us. There could be reasons why Stefan is not waking. Subconsciously something could be holding him back."

Her eyes met Damon's, understanding each other's thoughts. Both thinking if they were responsible for Stefan not wanting to face the truth. She felt the guilt creep into her head.

Damon didn't say another word, heading inside the door. Elena thanked the Dr and followed him in. Caroline had filled the room with get well balloons and oversized cards, overdoing things as usual. She walked towards Stefan, so still and peaceful. She whispered, "Stefan? You need to wake up."

Damon stood silently, when he finally said, "Stefan, I'm going to kick your ass, wake up. It's getting old." He moved to the end of the bed, his eyes glancing over his patient file before dropping it against the table.

Elena asked, "Are you alright? You know with what the doctor said?"

"Am I ok? You don't need to ask me, when he's lying there like that."

"I know you feel guilty, because I feel it too. This is not our fault. Do you hear me?"

He turned towards her, she was surprised by the coldness she saw on his face. "I need to get out of here," he said, walking out closing the door behind him.

She felt her heart drop, tears prickling behind her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

* * *

><p>Elena sat at one of the stools at the bar, dejectedly staring into her soda water. The Grill was busy, fun and laughter could be heard filling the room around the tables. She gazed over to a couple sitting in the booth, looking so happy and content without a care in the world. She felt a pang of jealousy, it was squashed when a voice interrupted her, "Elena?"<p>

She looked up, smiling, "Mat! I didn't know you were working tonight?"

He laughed, "Seems like I'm always here lately. You know trying to save up for college. Anyway, I'll give you a penny for your thoughts, what's up?"

Good old Mat she thought, always there to listen to her problems. He was such a nice guy, a friend in time of need. "You heard about what happened with Stefan?"

Mat nodded, "Yeah I heard, crazy shit. He's human now, really? How's he doing? I have been meaning to go past the hospital and visit."

"Still in a coma, the doctor said it's up to him whether he wants to wake up or not."

"He's strong, he will wake up soon."

"Do you believe that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

She stumbled, "I don't know, just a thought. Damon is taking it rather badly, I don't know what it is going to do to him."

Mat's face grew dark seeing a patron walking towards them, demanding her, "Elena. I think you should come with me to the storeroom, now!"

She looked around wondering what was causing him to be so alarmed, she knocked her drink over when she saw him, trying to back away her fear plainly visible on her face.

Klaus smiled, "Don't look so scared love, today is your lucky day."


End file.
